One Summer
by canadian-whitegirl
Summary: One Summer is set the summer that Sean fixes Snake's car. Starts with the Saturday Detention episode and goes on from there. Couples will change ! Starts off Semma, but turns to Jemma. RE-EDITED ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Sean huffed as he walked up the steps into Degrassi for his first of 8 Saturday detentions. It was 8am and he was still half asleep. He drug his feet all the way to the cafeteria and sat down in the seat farthest away from everyone else. He was there in the same room with Jimmy, Toby, Ellie, and Hazel.

What in the hell is Hazel doing here anyways, he thought to himself. He kicked his feet up onto the table when Raditch entered the room. Sean simply did it to piss Raditch off. It worked, he pushed Sean's feet off the table. "Welcome to Saturday Detention, you may not want to be here but with your actions you chose this."

Sean rolled his eyes behind Raditch's back. Once Raditch left the room they were all silent. Hazel and Jimmy just looked at each other but didn't say anything. Sean assumed they both had eyes for each other.

Then he looked over to the other girl in the room, Ellie Nash, the one constantly attached to Marco's hip. He noticed her snapping elastics on her wrist and thought maybe she was a cutter, he had heard the rumors.

He completely ignored even acknowledging Toby, somehow her reminded him of Emma. He always felt his stomach drop when he thought of Emma. He had stolen her stepfather's laptop and he felt terrible for it. Although he still had the laptop. Jay said we would come get it from Sean when he needed the cash.

Sean got up from his seat, he was tired of sitting. He threw a ball at the wall over and over again. "Sean, seriously cut it out." Jimmy was the first of the group to speak.

"Whatever man," Sean said shrugging and sitting down next to Ellie. She have a small smile, which he didn't return.

Amy had just broken up with him, he didn't see it lasting anyways. Ever since he had first been with Amy all he could think about was Emma. By now there was no denying that he wanted Emma back.

"So what are we all doing here anyway. I'm clearly here for telling Raditch off but we all knew that. So Eleanor what are you here for?" They all turned their gaze to Ellie.

She snapped her wrist and pierced her lips before sighing and answering, "I skipped class and got caught by Raditch."

They all gave a small giggle and Sean even muttered a few words about her not knowing how to avoid Raditch when skipping. Clearly he had gotten away with it before, it wasn't at all shocking.

"Hazel, why are you here? I mean your Miss Perfect, did Paige throw you under the bus and you sat there and took it?" Sean smirked at his own statement.

Jimmy glared at Sean as Hazel simply looked down, "Watch it Cameron."

When Hazel didn't answer Sean's question he simply shrugged and moved on, "So Jimmy, why are you present in Saturday detention?"

Jimmy cleared his throat and shot a glare at Toby, "Mr. Isaacs here threw me under the bus when he tried to change my grade and got caught."

Toby finally spoke, "Whatever Jimmy, get over it."

Sean was enjoying teasing everyone, he found Saturday detention a joke. Clearly the others didn't find it so funny. Ellie seemed to be getting frustrated with the conversation going on in the room, and she took off with her bag down the hall.

The rest of the group glanced around at each other and followed her. There wasn't much else to do anyways. They caught up to Ellie, "What are you guys doing?" She asked staring at them all.

They all shrugged and Jimmy spoke up, "Let's make this an adventure." They all walked the halls together and skipped a little too. They all were beginning to relax and be comfortable with each other for the first time.

They soon found their way onto the roof. Toby simply laid on the roof trying to keep calm from his fear of heights. Everyone else proceeded to walk around the roof. Jimmy and Hazel ran off in one direction for some reason Sean didn't bother to listen to.

He walked in silence with Ellie until she found a place to sit. Sean sat down next to her, as much as he wanted Emma back he needed something to make her jealous now that she was with Chris. He didn't want to admit he was using Ellie, but he was.

"Why are you following me around?" Ellie asked turning her head towards Sean.

Sean shrugged, "You're the only one here who won't judge me. Even though I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

Ellie nodded, "So have you been taking the stuff?"

Sean glanced at her before answering, "Yep, I feel guilty sometimes but not often enough to stop I guess."

Ellie shook her head as though understood, "How come your not scared of me?"

Sean smiled at her, "I don't know but I do know you're cute."

Ellie giggled and Sean figured his flirtation tactics were working, "I see you still making eyes at Emma all the time. I'm not about to be your second best. Or third best since Amy dumped your sorry ass."

Before Sean could answer Toby came running up explains Raditch was about to go find the empty cafeteria they had left.

They all dashed back for the cafeteria an barely made it on time. Raditch entered seconds after they took their original seats. He seemed suspicious at first but dropped it, "You have all been good today so I suppose you can go home."

They all exited the school laughing about their day. Sean was cracking up so hard talking to Jimmy he bumped into Ellie and she fell to the ground. They all moved on except Sean. He noticed a tape recorder was on the pavement. He picked it up getting kind of angry, "So what was I, the next article for your journalism class?"

She tried to snatch the recorder from Sean's hand but she couldn't. He smashed it against the ground and stomped off back to his house.

He was so busy wit the thoughts reeling through his head he didn't see Emma walking in front of him. He bumped right into her from behind and she jumped and yelped, "Hey, watch-" she stopped when she saw Sean's face.

Sean realized there were tears streaming down her face. His heart sank, "Sorry," he muttered before continuing on down the sidewalk.

"Sean, wait." Emma said and Sean turned and stopped facing Emma.

She sat on the bench just off to the side and motioned for him to join her. He reluctantly agreed.

She sighed when he sat down and then spoke, "Chris just broke up with me. You want to know why? Because he thinks I still want to be with you. He sees me staring at you I guess." She looked down at her feet.

Sean grinned at her comment but then returned to a serious state, "Em, I'm sorry for everything."

"I know you are, but I just want to know did you steal Snake's laptop? No judgment I just want to know."

Sean sighed, should have seen that one coming, "Yeah, I did but Jay told me to keep it and give it to him when he needed the cash. I couldn't keep it though. I returned it to Simpson's desk today when I was there for Saturday detention."

Emma nodded, "He's coming back to school on Monday, he'll be really happy to see it. I'm glad you were honest with me Sean and I'm ever more glad you did the right thing."

"Em, there are a lot of reasons I put the laptop back but there is really only one you'll want to hear."

She looked at Sean with a questioning look in her eyes, "And that is?"

Sean sighed, it was now or never, "Because of you. I still want to be with you. I love you. You make me better person. Wow I can not believe just said that."

Emma crashed her lips to Sean's. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I love you too."

Sean smiled and walked Emma home. She told him she'd call him later and gave him one more kiss before entering the Simpson-Nelson home.

xxx

After supper Emma picked up the phone and dialed the oh so familiar number that belonged to Sean.

"Hello?" Sean said into the phone.

"Hey Sean," Emma said with a smile.

"Em, how was supper?" Sean asked with the same smile.

"Oh, you know what it's like over here for supper. I wish you would have stayed," Emma said with a sigh picking at her comforter.

"I know but Tracker said he wanted me home tonight to talk," Sean said sounding apologetic.

"Oh yeah? What did he have to say?" Emma asked curiously.

Sean flopped onto the couch with a sigh, "Tracker wanted to tell me that he got a job in Alberta and he understands me not wanting to leave so he set me up with student welfare and got me my own apartment in Toronto. I have to move my stuff tomorrow, you want to help by any chance?"

"Of course Sean but aren't you upset about Tracker leaving?" Emma asked cautiously.

"It's not the first time and I have this girl to help get me through it. I kind of love her," Sean shrugged, then smiled.

"Really? Tell me about her," Emma giggled into the phone.

"Oh okay, well she just forgave me for being a complete ass lately. She is the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't plan to let her go ever again. She's also really beautiful and smart and kind. Oh yeah and did I mention she's totally blushing right now," Sean teased Emma.

"Of course she is and yes you were a complete ass to me but I forgive you," Emma grinned with pink cheeks.

"I love you Em," Sean said with a smile.

Emma glanced at the clock, "Shit Sean, I got to go but I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sean sighed, "Yeah, 11 o'clock at my place."

"Okay, Bye," Emma said quickly.

"Em?" Sean stopped her from hanging up a moment.

"Yeah?" Emma said curiously pausing for a moment.

"I love you and I promise to do better this time," Sean promised to Emma.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow," She said before clicking off the phone, and going to bed.

xxx

Emma woke up early the next morning and took a very long shower trying to prepare herself for the day. She liked Chris but he was right she still loved Sean. She probably always would.

She emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pink fitted string tank and her lucky bra. It have her Manny boobs. She wore her jeans with the rip in the knee. Her hair fell down in large curls down her back.

She walked up the stairs and sat at the table for breakfast. Snake was just finishing the cooking. He took one look at Emma and spoke, "I take it you have plans today?"

Emma nodded and shoveled her food down so she wouldn't be late to getting to Sean's. She put her shoes on and yelled up the stairs, "I'm spending the day with Sean. I have my cell. Call if you need anything."

Spike came into view in the steps, "Sean, huh?"

Emma nodded and took off out the door. She took her time walking to Sean's. She arrived to his place within minutes. She knocked lightly and Sean opened the door.

"Hey Beautiful," he grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, I don't think you've ever called me that but I suppose I could get used to it," she said leaning in for a light kiss.

He pulled away and dragged her inside. They say down on the couch. "I thought you said we were moving your stuff."

Sean shrugged, "Tracker will be doing the moving. I just didn't want to be bored all day."

Emma smiled, "Alright then, want to go to the Dot?"

Sean nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked in silence all the way to the Dot. "I missed this you know," Emma said as they entered the Dot.

"Em, I saw you in the Dot last week," Sean said in a joking tone.

She hit him lightly, "I meant being with you. Even if we're just hanging out doing nothing."

He put a hand around her waist and smiled. They ordered coffee and sat down in a booth. They both seemed so relaxed when Jay walked in. Sean noticed him and tensed up. Emma gave Jay a glare and he spoke, "Piss off Greenpeace."

Sean stood up, "Why don't you?"

Jay laughed, "Oh cute, she took you back. How precious, where's the laptop?"

Sean laughed in Jay's face, "I gave it back."

Jay nearly punched Sean in the face but instead just stomped out of the Dot.

"Sean, I am really proud of you. You know that right?" Emma asked reaching for his hand as he sat back down across the booth from her.

His fingers intertwined with hers and he nodded with a smile. They ate their lunch in silence until Sean finally spoke, "Em, I think we have to go back to your place."

Emma looked at him funny, "Why?"

"I need to tell Simpson what I did, it's the right thing to do," Sean said getting up from the booth. She smiled and nodded.

They walked back to the Nelson-Simpson residence hand-in-hand. They reached the front door and Emma kissed his cheek and whispered, "It'll be okay."

She reached for the door knob and they entered the house. She could hear someone in the kitchen.

"Snake? Sean's here, he wants to talk to you."

Snake came towards the front door with a grin on his face. She also saw the Alienware laptop on the kitchen table, smiled, and squeezed Sean's hand.

Snake smiled at the sight of the couple, he really did like Sean Cameron. Sure he had gone down the wrong road for a while but he knew it was wrong an changed his ways clearly. "Sean Cameron, what would you like to say to me?" Snake smiled at him kindly.

"Um Mr. Simpson, I see you found your laptop. That's good. I just wanted to be honest with you about something, since Emma and I are back together. I was the one that stole your laptop." Sean felt tears sting his eyes as he came clean about his wrong doings.

Mr. Simpson was in shock, "But it was my chemo, I lost it."

Sean felt the tears coming down his face. He shook his head, "No, I stole it- the laptop. Jay asked me to keep it until he needed to sell it for money but I returned it before he could get the chance to take it from me. I returned it yesterday during Saturday detention."

Mr. Simpson stood shocked as Sean turned to Emma and dug his face into her neck and sobbed. Snake realized Sean was clearly remorseful for his actions and he had returned the laptop.

Snake went to pulled Sean into an embrace but he wouldn't let go of Emma so he simply put his hand on Sean's shoulder. "It's okay Sean, I forgive you."

Sean pulled away from Emma and looked at Mr. Simpson with a shocked expression, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I regret doing it in the first place."

Snake nodded and patted the young boy's back before returning to the kitchen. He looked at Emma and smiled. He pulled her in tight and hugged her for celebration. In that moment Spike walked into the living room with baby Jack on her hip.

"Snake, I need you to get a mechanic! The car broke down again." She sighed and put Jack down in his playpen.

Sean cleared his throat, "I'll do the labor for free if you can get the parts. I'm sure I can take a look and figure out what needs to be done."

Snake spoke, "Sean I really appreciate lit but you have school."

Sean turned to his teacher and mentor, "Summer starts next week and I can come over every weekday until its' done. Please, I owe you."

Snake sighed, "Yeah, okay."

Snake and Spike both left the room. Emma kissed Sean passionately. His knees nearly buckled, and she pulled away. "You're a really good guy you know?"

Sean smiled and grabbed her waist, "And you're the perfect girl."

She giggled and kissed him lightly, "Come on, let's go to your new place."

xxx

They walked in the door to see Tracker asleep on Sean's new couch. Emma laughed, "Maybe we should unpack all of your boxes."

Sean nodded and handed Emma a box and pointed at the bookshelf. She opened the box and giggled, "Comic books? You are such a dork."

Sean smiled at her, "If you tell anyone, I will kill you. Then what would we do?"

Emma and Sean proceeded to unpack everything Sean owned, it wasn't much but it was something he could call his own. He was upset that Tracker was leaving but he was glad he was staying. He was also really happy about having Emma back. He loved her, he really always had.

He was coming out into the living room to help Emma unpack the last of his things but she had already finished and was sitting having a conversation with Tracker, "...well I know he'll miss you but it'll be okay."

She smiled at the realization Sean had entered the room. Tracker giggled a little bit and mumble something about how he call when he got to Alberta and so forth. Sean smiled a little at him before he left Sean's new apartment.

"So Em, you want to sleepover?" Sean asked wrapping his arms around his waist.

Emma laughed a little before kissing his nose, "You wish but we have school tomorrow."

Sean smirked, "Fine then, but at least let me show you my bedroom before you go." She giggled and followed him into the bedroom. He turned to face her as they approached the bed.

Her hands slid so easily around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, granting his tongue entrance to her mouth. Just as he tried to sit them down on his bed she pulled away. She giggled and spoke, "Goodnight Sean, I'll see you tomorrow."

She left the room and headed for the door, "Tease!" He called out after her. He could hear her giggle just before she shut his apartment door. A large grin split across his face. There goes his Emma.

She walked all the way home with an ear splitting grin. She closed the front door behind her and leaned against it. She let out a big sigh and kicked off her shoes.

"So Em, I take it you and Sean are back together." Spike peered out from around the corner in the kitchen. Emma dropped down onto a kitchen chair and nodded with a grin.

"That's great Em, but Sean offered to fix Snake's car 3 days a week this summer. Try not to be too distracting." Spike gave her a half joking glare, "But I am glad you two could work things out."

xxx

"School's out!" J.T. yelled exiting the school waving his hands above his head and taking off down the street. Emma, Manny, and Sean sat on the steps of Degrassi for the last time in the 8th grade.

They were moving on to be freshmen in the fall. Manny took off after J.T. down the street. Sean stood and reached to pull Emma up. Emma stood up next to Sean and Chris passed by. "Slut," he called back at Emma.

She simply rolled her eyes at the comment and dropped it. Clearly Sean had other ideas, "Hey Sharpe, go back to spinning maybe you can improve enough so that you don't completely suck."

"Sean!" Emma hit his arm.

"What?" Sean said turning to the girl he loved.

"Chris is just pissed because he was right. There is no need to get nasty, he is only mad at himself." Emma stated matter-of-factly.

Sean clearly didn't see it that way, "And that makes it okay for him to call you a slut?"

Emma shrugged and grabbed his hand and headed towards his apartment. They closed his door behind them and sat down on the couch. Emma snaked over into Sean's arms and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"So Em, what are you going to do on the first day of summer?" Sean asked brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Well you see, I would have loved to spend it with my boyfriend but he has better things to do," Emma began, "but instead I think I am going to do some tanning. Maybe tease this guy my dad has coming over to fix the car."

"Oh really? What time does the show start?" Sean asked and raised an eyebrow.

Emma shrugged, "Well what time would the mechanic like it to start?"

"Right now perhaps?" Sean said leaning in for a kiss. Emma broke the kiss too soon. She crawled onto his lap and pulled her top over her head. She was sitting on Sean Cameron's lap without her shirt on and she wasn't even in high school yet.

Sean sat there in awe of what Emma Nelson had just done. He put his hands on her hips and took it all in. She crashed her lips to his again and he deepened the kiss within minutes. She began tugging at the hem of his shirt, she wanted him to take it off.

Sean broke the kiss, "Em, what is with you?" He picked her up and set her next to him on the couch. Emma suddenly felt embarrassed like maybe Sean didn't want her like that. She reached for her shirt and covered her nearly bare chest.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with what we're doing. I mean we do love each other." Emma shrugged pulling her shirt back over her head because clearly Sean was not up for this.

"Em, what is going on?" He saw a look in her eyes that told him something was wrong. She looked down at her hands and shrugged. "Em be honest with me please," Sean was nearly pleading.

Emma could barely form any words. An hour ago she was walking home from school with Sean when she saw Amy but Sean hadn't noticed her. Emma had begun to think about hat they'd done and that maybe Sean wanted this but how could she explain that to Sean?

She only managed to let one word escape her lips, "Amy." Emma got up and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall.

She began to sob on the bathroom floor. Emma Nelson felt like the biggest idiot ever. She was sobbing so loudly she didn't hear Sean quietly enter. She sensed him sit down next to her and she looked at him with puffy eyes.

"Emma I know you know what happened with Amy and I'm not hiding that from you but I don't know why you want to be like that. She's a slut Emma, that's not what I want," he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"That's what I am too. Chris said it," she choked out and leaned into Sean's chest.

Sean held her tightly and whispered into her ear, "Emma Nelson, don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth for a second. I sure as hell don't, except maybe when he said that you still loved me. I believe that."

"Sean Hope Cameron, you always know exactly what to do and say to make everything okay." Emma kissed him lightly and stood up with Sean. She washed her face as he went into the kitchen to order Chinese for supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean and Emma sat on the couch in Sean's apartment eating Chinese food for supper on the last day of school. "So Em, since it is the last day of school and I don't start on Snake's car until Monday, would you like to sleepover?"

Emma gave him look like she thought he was nuts, "Hey Mom and Dad. No I'm not coming home tonight. I'm staying at Sean's. Yeah I realize we're only 14 but apparently he doesn't," Emma said envisioning how the phone call would go before glaring at Sean.

"Call Manny first and see if she'll cover for you," Sean said pulling Emma close to him and nibbling on her ear. Sure, when they had been together in the past they hadn't done anything drastic but they have had some heated make out sessions and Sean knew just how to drive Emma wild.

"Fine," Emma began before dialing Manny's number, "Hey Manny, I have a favor for you... Okay, if my parents call cover for me I'm at Sean's... Yeah okay thanks." Emma hung up the phone and proceeded to dial her home phone number.

"Hi Mom, can I stay at Manny's tonight... I was with Sean but Manny called just a minute ago and asked if I wanted to come over... Yes Mom Manny has clothes for me... Okay goodnight."

Emma put her phone down and turned to Sean, "I can stay but don't try anything or I will put you on the couch."

Sean smiled showing his dimples that Emma adored so much, "I guess I can do that."

They finished the Chinese food they'd ordered and popped in a movie. That had paid attention for the first half hour, it was a romantic comedy so Sean quickly lost interest. He began kissing Emma's neck trying to distract her from the movie. Emma got the hint and turned pressing her lips to Sean's.

Sean quickly responded and pulled Emma onto his lap. She began kissing down his jawline and then down his neck. She pressed her lips to his again and then moved her hands into his shirt. She let her fingers roam over his chiseled stomach and chest.

"Em-" Sean broke off the kiss.

"What? I never said I couldn't try anything, besides you started it." Emma grinned slyly and pulled his shirt over his head. He obliged, how could he ever say no to Emma anyways.

Sean moved his hands up from her hips and into her shirt breaking the kiss only to remove her shirt. He stated at her in awe, he had never seen someone so perfect.

She began kissing his neck again but this time continued down his chest. He stopped her and looked her in the eyes, "Em, if you don't stop soon I'm not sure I will be able to but if you are sure then we can do this but of you need to stop tell me okay?"

She nodded, "I'm sure, and I'm ready. I love you Sean."

Sean pressed his lips to hers and picked her up bridal style, careful as not to break the kiss, and laid her down on his bed. He hovered over her for a moment before kissing his way down her chest. He went to unclasp her bra from the front but stopped and sat up for a second. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

"We're not doing this. You're still trying to give me what you think I want and need. I don't need this, and I don't want this if you aren't ready."

He crawled off the bed and pulled off his jeans. He handed her a t-shirt and track pants. "Em, we should just go to bed. I don't want to fight about this okay?"

She nodded and stood up at the edge of the bed. Sean flopped down onto the bed and she went to strip her jeans, "Whoa Em, you should probably go into the bathroom." Sean turned his head quickly in the other direction.

"No," Emma said with an attitude, clearly she was angry about the situation they had just experienced. Sean couldn't help but look back at Emma how was standing in her undergarments in his bedroom. She smiled when she caught him looking, "You know Sean, I know you think I am not ready for this but I think I am, and I can tell you want to. I'm not stupid and I want this."

She didn't bother putting the t-shirt or track pants on. She climbed on top of Sean in her pink lace bra and matching panties. Sean smirked and pulled her close to him, "Emma, unless you want to go all the way right now I suggest you remove your half naked self from me."

She nodded but didn't move, Sean took that as acceptance to take all of Emma. Sean unclasped her bra and removed it in one slick movement. He grabbed her breasts and she gasped. He crashed his lips to hers and teased her with his tongue as his fingers played with her hardening nipples. He then broke the kiss and began sucking on her nipples and he flipped them over do he was on top.

She arched her back and gasped. She knew it would feel good but never did she imagine it would be this good. Emma could feel Sean hardening up against her and she removed her hand from his hair and pushed his boxers away.

She began to stroke his member and he whimpered. Only she could do that to him, the realization made her smile. He then moved his hands down and removed her panties. He teased her wit is fingers awhile as she stroked him. "Sean, I need you... Now."

"Em, this isn't going to feel good at first you know that." Sean said in all seriousness, he did not want to hurt her. She nodded and he took a deep breath and pushed into her. She gasped in pain and a few tears streamed down her face.

Sean didn't move as to not hurt her anymore. He wiped the tears away and soothed her quietly. He held her until she was ready, when she was he began thrusting and slowly picked up pace.

Emma went from extreme pain to extreme pleasure in just minutes. Her manicures fingernails digging into Sean's back but he didn't mind. They climaxed together and then collapsed side by side trying to catch their breath. Emma snuggled into Sean's chest and they sighed.

"Sean?" Emma asked to see if he was asleep.

"Mhm?" He responded half asleep.

"We didn't use protection," Emma said feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

Sean's eyes shot open and he sat up, "How could we be so stupid?" he ran his fingers through his hair. He was starting to panic a little bit. Emma cupped his face with her cheeks and kissed his forehead. "It'll be okay."

He nodded and pulled her close. He knew she was worried but somehow he was the one with tears streaming down his face and she was holding him. There was something about disappointing Christine and Archie that made him feeling like dying.

Besides the fact that Emma may end up pregnant and that alone is a huge responsibility when you have parental support.

"Em, what about the plan B pill?" He looked at her and wiped his tears away. She looked and him and shook her head no.

"Sean, I think that's way to much like abortion. I am not about to do that. If I end up pregnant, then I end up pregnant and I will have this baby," Emma said with fear seeping into her voice.

"Emma how can you say that? There are ways to prevent this now. It's not an abortion. We can not handle a child."

"Whatever Sean. What if my mom had done that? I wouldn't be here."

"Emma don't go there, please," Sean pleaded. She was crying now. She didn't answer and he was so shocked he didn't move when she collected her clothing and headed out the door. It was only 9 so her mother wouldn't be upset if she came home. Sean cursed to himself, why didn't he go after her.

xxx

Emma wiped her tears away and tried to smile as she entered her home. She walked in and thankfully everyone was upstairs in bed already. She yelled up the stairs to inform her mother that she was home for the night and that everything was okay. She didn't feel okay though.

She made herself a cup of tea and made her way downstairs to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed without even turning on the light. She felt something move next to her. She nearly screeched but someone covered her mouth and flipped on the lamp. It was only Sean.

She set her tea down on the table and whispered, "How did you get in here?"

He pointed to the window and smiled pleading her to forgive him silently, "Emma I know what I said was wrong and I want to say sorry. Do I think we're ready for a child? Hell no but if that is what happens then so be it. I'm not going anywhere this time okay?"

She ignored his prior statement and pointed at the window, "Sean go home. I need to think about this. I will see you on Monday. Don't call or come over. I just need to think."

He sighed in defeat and climbed silently out the window and was gone. Emma closed and locked the window behind him. She grabbed her tea and curled up under the covers on her bed. She began to think everything through.

Sean and I have been together for a week now. We shouldn't have had sex, especially unprotected sex. Did she convince herself she wanted that because of Amy? Emma sighed because she did. What if she got pregnant? What would happen if Sean left again? Emma didn't want to think about that. She finished her tea and drifted off into a restless sleep.

For the rest of the weekend Emma insisted she was sick and didn't leave her room. She wasn't sick at all she felt just fine. In fact she felt great, she had gotten her period meaning she wasn't pregnant but didn't tell Sean. She would see him and tell him on Monday.

She also needed to tell Sean they had to slow down a little bit. They had moved too quickly which was what caused the arguments on Friday night.

Sean's weekend consisted of thinking of Emma, watching Emma's favorite movies, eating Emma's favorite food, and more thinking of Emma. He had been an asshole about the situation but when he apologized she kicked him out. He didn't really blame her but he was still upset. But more with himself.

xxx

Sean arrived at the Simpson-Nelson home promptly at 8am on Monday morning. He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before knocking again.

"I'm coming," yelled a voice from inside the house. It was Emma. She was probably the only one home and he probably woke her up.

She opened the door and sighed, "Oh yeah, forgot you were coming. Listen I have to shower and stuff then we can talk. Here are the keys, you can get started. Simpson says thanks by the way."

Sean took the keys and nodded. He began his work under the hood while Emma showered and got ready for the day. She came out in jean shorts that we're insanely short and a red tube top that gave her Manny boobs. She stepped onto the porch and saw Sean shirtless under the hood. She walked over towards him and cleared her throat. He looked up and smiled, "You look nice."

She smiled, "Thank you. Not so bad yourself. Do you want to come in and talk. I'm not sure the neighbors want to listen to us."

She glanced at the neighbors playing with their children on the front lawn. Sean nodded and followed her into the house while pulling his shirt back on.

They sat down at the table and started rambling aimlessly and stopped and giggled. Emma smiled, "You first."

Sean took her hand and brought her closer, "Em, you have no idea how sorry I am for how I reacted. I guess I'm just scared. We're no where near ready for this. Whatever it may be."

She nodded, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have brought it up like that. But it's going to be okay, I'm not pregnant. I got my period," he sighed in relief and she continued, "But I think we need to slow it down. I did a lot of thinking. As much as I convinced myself I was ready, I wasn't. I did it because of Amy."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "Em, you need to stop with this Amy crap," he pulled her onto his lap and held her tight, they were forehead to forehead, "Nothing I did with Amy came even close to just holding you. I don't need anything else."

She kissed him lightly, "I love you Sean Hope Cameron, never let me go."

"I promise but I have to go work on your dad's car right now but you can come outside and we can talk. I miss just talking to you."

She nodded and sat on the porch when Sean went back under the hood. She watched him work and smiled to herself, how did she get so lucky? They took a lunch break and ate in the backyard.

After they ate Sean did not go back to work right away, he laid with Emma in the back yard. Just holding her hand and listening to her breath was comforting for him. But he knew he had to get back to work. "Em, I have to go finish up for the day, you coming?"

She nodded, and they padded out to the front lawn. Emma sat on the porch and read a magazine while Sean worked under the wood. She sighed, "Sean I'll be right back I'm going to get a water, you want one?"

Sean smiled and nodded. Emma skipped into the house and got some water for her and Sean. Meanwhile outside, Amy was walking down Emma's street and noticed a topless Sean who was completely alone. She smiled and walked towards him, "Hey Sean."

"Amy, get lost. I mean it." Sean said not even bothering to look up. Amy ignored Sean's demand and walked right up next to him and began touching his arm.

Emma then came back onto the porch and saw Amy uncomfortably close to Sean. She set the water down and walked over to the car. She tapped Amy lightly on the shoulder, "Hey Slut, why don't you go find someone to hit on that isn't my boyfriend."

Amy slapped Emma across the face and took off. Sean stood by shocked both by Emma's comment and Amy's violence. Emma was still in shock about the slap until Sean's voice broke her concentration. "Em, did you just call someone a slut?" Sean said half in shock and half teasing.

She hit him lightly on the arm, "Yeah, well I didn't appreciate her all over you."

Sean smiled and pulled her close. He kissed her still red cheek from Amy's slap, "You know Em, I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before. It's kind of hot."

She laughed and wrapped her hands around his neck, "Just don't go draping girls all over yourself just so you can gawk at my hotness."

He smiled and kissed her passionately, "Em, I don't need to do that to gawk at your brilliance or your hotness or your beauty or anything. I see it every time I look at you."

Her cheek's flushed red and she smiled, "Finish up grease monkey and we can go to your place for double cheese pizza and a movie."

He laughed and began finishing up for the day, "Why at my place? We're already at your place."

She wrapped her small arms around his waist from behind and whispered in his ear, "Because you have an entire apartment to yourself. We'll be with Snake, Spike, and Jack all night if we stay here much longer."

He closed the hood of the car, "Well anything to get you alone with me Miss Nelson."

She giggled and they took off towards Sean's apartment.

xxxx

On Wednesday morning Sean saw the note on the door when he arrived. Sean, Don't wake me up, just come in. You know where everything you need is. I'm sleeping let me be. Love, Emma

He smiled and entered the house quietly. He went for the keys to the car but changed his mind and as quietly as he could went to Emma's basement bedroom. He crept across her room to he bed where she was fast asleep.

He crawled on top of the most beautiful girl ever and began trailing kisses down her neck and stopped in the crook of her neck and shoulder and sucked just enough to leave a mark before continuing back up to her nose where he had began.

He sighed, it hadn't woken her up. He began tickling her sides and she giggled and squirmed under him until she opened her eyes and he stop and crawled off of her and stood next to her bed.

"Did you see the note or just ignore it?" She asked sitting up in bed.

He shrugged, "Ignored it."

She laughed and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready. She was just about ready to come out of he bathroom when she realized she had brought in a shirt instead of the dress she had planned to wear.

Shit, Sean was still in her room, she thought to herself. She took and deep breath and looked down at herself. Great, g-string and a black lace bra to match. Well it was now or she was never leaving this bathroom.

"Sean, I left my dress on my bed and I need to come out and get it. Please ignore the fact that I might as well be naked right now," She pleaded opening the door.

"I suppose I can try. But-" he was cut off by Emma dashing across the room in her thong and bra. She quickly threw the dress over her body and blushed.

He walked swiftly over to her and pinned her up against the wall behind her. She giggled when he crashed his lips to hers. His hands were planted firmly on her hips and hers entangled in his hair. They broke away breathless, "Em, I know we said we'd go slower but what you just did and the fact that we've already done it kind of makes it hard for a guy."

She giggled at his choice of words and he grinned, "In that way too I guess."

She leaned and put her forehead on his for a moment, "Sean, I want to do it again."

He didn't need to be told twice this time. He crashed his lips to hers and she wrapped legs around his waist. The heat between her legs was getting to be too much. She grinded her pelvis against Sean's and whimpered.

It was then that they heard the front door open and close. "Em, I'm here to give Sean the money for parts! Where is he?" Snake yelled from the top of the stairs.

Emma and Sean broke apart and straightened themselves out, "He's down here Dad! We're coming."

They both headed up the stairs and saw Snake standing he kitchen impatiently, "Sean's not aloud downstairs anymore okay? Besides this summer he is here- Emma what is that on your neck?" Snake questioned noticing the hickey Sean had left when waking her up, "You know what never mind. Sean's here's the money I'm leaving." And with that Snake was gone again.

Emma looked in the mirror in the living room at her neck and saw the hickey, "Oh my gosh Sean!" she punched his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Sorry Em, just trying to brand you. You're mine." he said wrapping his arms around her tiny waist from behind. She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. "I don't need a hickey for that. I know that I am 100% yours. Forever."

"That's right Emma Nelson, you're not getting rid of me," Sean said with a smile. "I brought Jay's car so I could get the parts from Wasaga today. You up for the ride?"

She smiled, "Wasaga Beach here we come! I'll go grab a few things and be out in a minute," she said and kissed Sean's cheek before going back inside.

She tried to pack light but it didn't work. She packed shorts and a t-shirt and a bathing suit just in case. She also grabbed her wallet, some snacks and drinks for the ride and left a note for her parents.

She hopped into the front seat of Jay's orange civic and they took off down the road.

At first the silence was comforting but then it got to him, "Em, we need to figure everything out, especially after this morning."

"Sean, I feel so stupid for having to run out like that. Can we ignore that part?" Emma put her head into her hands in embarrassment.

Sean laughed, "As much as I enjoyed it fine. I mean the other part. I know I said I don't need that stuff and I don't it's just different now that we've already done it. If you say no I won't bring it up again but we got to talk about it."

Emma nodded into her hands and lifted her head, "Sean, I meant what I said this morning, I want to do it again. I am ready this time, I had all weekend to think about it and how I wasn't ready but when I saw you I knew I really was. I said I wanted to take it slower just because I didn't know how you felt about the whole thing. I should have just been honest on Monday but I couldn't."

He nodded at her confession, "Em, are you really sure? I swear if you tell me no I won't touch you. You're in control here Emma."

She giggled and pressed her lips to his cheek then whispered in his ear, "I want you to touch me."

"Em, that's do not fair while I'm driving you can't do that . It's totally distracting nor can I do anything about it," Sean said shaking his head.

Emma giggled again and moved her over to his thigh and then up to the button of his jeans and opened it. She stuck her hand inside and found his growing member. He gasped when she pulled it out and began to stroke it. "Emma, stop it now. I'm serious."

"What you don't like it, fine then I guess I'll just have to work a little harder to please you," she said with a sly grin. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and took a deep breath. She took off her seat belt and leaned over to him.

She kissed his cheek before moving down and sucking him. He groaned and pulled off to the side of the road. He couldn't drive like this. He groaned again and came. She swallowed every last drop. He couldn't help but chuckle, only the love of his life would do that for him. She finished and returned to her seat.

"Emma Nelson, did you just suck me off in Jay Hogart's car?" Sean said in a joking manner. Her cheeks flushed pink and she smiled, "I totally forgot it was Jay's car. We can't tell him though."

"Em, calm down. I won't say a word. Come here," Sean said. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He slid his hand in between her legs for a moment and touched her briefly before pulling away. He turned the car back on and drove towards Wasaga.

"Sean! What was that?" Emma hit him on the shoulder.

"Teasing," he said with a grin and continued driving. She crossed her arms and turned on the radio. He laughed at her frustration. They were half an hour away from Wasaga and Sean thought they were making good time.

Then the back tire of Jay's car blew out. Sean sighed and pulled off the road. He got out and went for the trunk. Emma followed behind him. Sean started rummaging around in Jay's trunk and pulled out a tire and some tools.

"Do you need any help?" Emma asked looking into the trunk, "Wow, Jay is like a secret boy scout with all this stuff. Is that a tent?"

Sean laughed, "Yeah we slept in there one night when we got totally plastered and didn't know how to get home. We slept in the ravine."

Emma closed the trunk and sat down on top of it, "You two really do get along don't you?"

Sean smiled and nodded, "Yeah he's a good guy you just got to give him a chance I guess."

Emma laughed and did her best Jay Hogart impression, "Hey Greenpeace, you wanna come down to the ravine tonight? Seany will be there."

They both laughed, and Emma continued, "I'm not sure I want to give Jay a chance, he did steal from me after all."

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Sean said and walked over to her.

"He took you away from me for too long, I missed you a lot. I don't think I can forgive him for taking the best thing I have going for me," Emma said looking down at her hands.

Sean stood right in front of Emma, "Em, I'm here now and I'm not leaving this time. I promise."

"I know, I know it was just really hard for me seeing you with Amy and then watching Ellie watch you," Emma said still looking down.

"Emma you have to stop with this, I love you and only you forever. Who kept me out of trouble in grade 7 at the dance? Who did I take on a disastrous first date? Who did I take not one but two awkward pictures with? Who did I kiss at your mom's wedding? Who had the worst hair at the wedding but I still thought it was cute? Who's heart did I break and broke mine in the process? Who gave me a second chance? Who just sucked me off in Jay's car? Who am I never letting go of again? You, Emma Nelson."

Emma laughed at all of their memories, "Oh god, we have the worst relationship stories ever."

Sean laughed and kissed Emma, "The memory in Jay's car stays between us but all the others are free to share."

"I think that's a good idea. Can you please stop teasing me now? It's so not funny," Emma nearly pleaded with Sean.

"Well then don't distract me while I'm driving, but almost any other time is okay," He laughed a little. She nodded and kissed him lightly. He walked back over to the car and finished up with the tire. Emma got back into the front seat. They made it to Wasaga by noon and went straight to the garage.

"It's not much, but I know him. I was good friends with his son," Sean said commenting on the garage. They walked in and Emma found a seat in the waiting room. She flopped down and picked up a dirty old magazine. Sean rang the bell and waited for someone to come to the counter. A man walked up to the counter, "Hi, are you here for Billy? I'll go grab him."

The man left and Emma gasped and ran out to the car. Sean was concerned and followed her out. "Em, what's the matter?"

She pointed a shaking hand at the garage. She was in tears now, "That- that was 'Jordan'."

His eyes grew wider, "That pervert that you talked to on the internet?"

She nodded and sobbed into her hands. Sean pulled her in close and hugged her tightly, "Em, it's okay. I'll get the parts quick from Billy and we can take off."

He turned and went to walk away but she caught his arm, "Sean, don't leave me alone. I'm sc-scared."

She saw hurt in his eyes, he interlaced his fingers with hers and they walked into the garage. Billy stood at the counter with the parts.

"Wow, man these look great. I'll take them all," Sean said and he let go of Emma to get the money to Billy and get the parts. Emma hung back a little bit so Sean could get by with the parts.

Emma felt someone standing behind her, "Hey Emma," said 'Jordan' with a sly grin. She ran outside to Sean as he was loading the last of the parts.

"Sean can we leave now?" Emma had tears in her eyes again. Sean glanced at the door and 'Jordan' was standing in the doorway with a grin. It took all Sean had not to beat the shit out of him but he needed to get Emma out of there.

He pulled Emma into the car and they sped off. Sean pulled into the parking lot near the beach. Emma was still in tears when he got out of the car and pulled her out into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, I am so sorry about that. It's my fault, we should have just left when you mentioned it the first time," Sean said cupping her face.

She shook her head no, "Sean this isn't your fault. I just thought he was in jail, that's all."

Sean kissed her nose, "He should be. I would have kicked his ass but then I would be in jail, without you."

She laughed, "My knight in shining armor. Ready to throw a punch for me at all times."

He laughed at her statement, "You want to go swimming?"

She nodded and grab her bikini from her bag, "Hold the towel up around me so I can change."

He held up the towel around Emma and watched her change. "Sean, seriously, don't watch me get changed."

"Sorry," he said and looked away. She grabbed the towel from him and they headed towards the beach. She dropped their stuff and dragged him to the water.

Once in far enough she jumped up and wrapped herself around his waist and she kissed him passionately. He responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed and swam for the rest of the day. They returned up to the beach, there was a message on her phone.

She flipped open her phone and listened, "Emma, I know this sounds ridiculous but don't come home. 'Jordan' is out of prison and Snake saw him in Toronto this afternoon. Go to Sean's and stay there. Call me so I know you're okay. I'm not saying he is looking for you but jus to be safe. Tell Sean to stay there with you, and don't come to fix the car. I love you Em." It was her mom.

She called her back and told her she had seen him this morning and her mom suspected he went back to Toronto to see you again. She sighed and shut the phone.

"Em, what's going on?" Sean asked.

"That was my mom, she said that Snake saw 'Jordan' in Toronto and he knows were I live so I need to stay at your place and you're not aloud to leave me," Emma said her voice shaking a little.

Sean nodded, "Em, of course you can come stay with me. I'll keep you safe."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. They returned to the car and headed for Sean's place. The radio played the whole way back to Toronto but no one spoke. Emma ran her fingers through Sean's hair as he drove.

They were both comfortable with the silence. They arrived at Sean's place that evening. Sean entered the apartment behind Emma and locked the door firmly. He also locked all the windows and shut all the curtains tight. "Sean, I'm not in the witness protection program calm down," Emma said with a giggle as she sat down on the couch.

"I wish you were," Sean muttered sitting down next to her. She snuggled in close and kissed his cheek.

"I've got the next best thing," she said nuzzling his neck. She kissed up his neck and to his mouth. He kissed her back never wanting to let go.

"Sean, I think it's time you return this morning's favor," Emma whispered in his ear. Sean laid her down on his couch and hovered over top of her. He pressed his lips passionately to hers and began pulling her shirt up over her head.

Then someone knocked on the door. Sean pulled away from Emma and groaned they straightened themselves out and Sean walked over to the door. "Who is it?" Sean asked grabbing the baseball bat for safety.

"Sean, it's Spike and Snake. Can we come in?" Spike spoke glad to hear Sean wasn't just going to open up the door to anyone.

Sean unlocked the door and put the bat down and let them in, locking the door behind them. Spike set Jack down on the floor to play with the toy in his hand.

Spike and Snake sat down on the couch next to Emma. "Em, honey, we didn't mean to scare you with the message this afternoon. I was just trying to keep you safe."

She nodded at her mothers statement, Sean sat on the arm of the couch behind Emma with a hand on her back. Snake spoke next, "Emma, we called the police about the situation and they're tracking him down and putting him back in prison. He is staying away for life this time. He was supposed to stay well away from you and he didn't. He knew the consequences if he came around. He's going to be gone and you're going to be safe. You can come home."

Emma smiled and relaxed, "That's great news but can I stay here just tonight. I would feel better just until I know for sure they've got him. Call me when they tell you they've got him. I'd just feel safer."

Spike and Snake nodded. "As long as Sean doesn't mind?" Spike asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, sure it's fine with me," Sean said with a shrug. The Nelson-Simpson parents took Jack an left the apartment. Sean locked the door safe behind them.

He sighed, "Em? They've probably got him already. It was 4 hours ago since Snake called and that creep was in the mall he couldn't have gone far. Your parents will call by morning for sure."

She nodded but still looked nervous, "I know I just don't like the idea of being at home because he knows where my house is. "

Sean nodded and pulled her up off the couch into a hug. "You're safe Baby, I've got you," Sean whispered and held her tight. She held on for dear life.

"Can we go to bed now?" She asked quietly.

Sean nodded and led them to bed. He gave her some basketball shorts and his t-shirt. She slid into bed next to him and snuggled in as close as she could. He put his arms around her and held her close, "You know, Em, I could totally get used to seeing you in my clothes."

She giggled, "I kind of like wearing them. It's almost like you're holding me but it would never beat the real thing."

He sighed and chuckled with her. She drifted off into a soundless sleep. He, however did not sleep a wink until 3:30am when Spike called to say 'Jordan' had finally been put back where he belongs.

They both felt better after hearing from her mother. Sean slept great the rest of the night. Sean awoke first and tried to crawl out of bed silently leaving Emma to sleep but her fingers were latched onto his shirt in her sleep. Sean simply snuggled back in and laid with her.

Emma started talking in her sleep, "Sean... love you... please don't leave... stay..."

She started tossing and then woke up out of breath. "Oh my gosh. Worst dream ever."

She turned to Sean and began kissing all over his face. "Don't ever leave me okay?"

Sean held her, "Emma it was just a dream. Don't worry I'm never leaving you. Ever."

"I love you Sean," Emma said into his chest.

"I love you too Emma Nelson. Now let's go have some breakfast," Sean said dragging them into the kitchen.

Emma sat on the couch with a bowl of sugary cereal next to Sean, "So Sean, it's Tuesday and you don't have to work on the car. What are you going to do?"

Sean looked and Emma and tried to come up with something fun for them to do together. He thought about it for a moment then spoke, "Well you see, there is this girl and I want to do something special for her but I don't know what to do with her."

"Oh yeah? I bet she'd love to spend the entire day in bed with you," Emma stood up and took their bowls to the sink. Sean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I said something special, not something she can get whenever she wants," Sean said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Fine, be that way," Emma said in a joking tone. Sean laughed at Emma's response.

"Em, seriously, name something you haven't done in a long time and want to do it again," Sean said turning her around to face him.

"You," Emma replied simply. Sean laughed Emma's response once again.

"Emma, come on," Sean said pouting just a little.

"Okay, umm, I haven't gone camping in a long time. I really miss it," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well then looks like we need to find a tent and somewhere to pitch it," Sean said before kissing Emma lightly. She kissed him back and smiled against his lips.

xxx

"Em, it's not that I don't like Sean and I don't wan you to be together, it's just you guys are too young to be having sleepovers," Spike said while standing in baby Jack's room with Emma. Sean was downstairs and couldn't hear the mother-daughter conversation.

"Mom, come on, it's not like we're doing it or anything," Emma said already feeling guilty for lying to her mother.

"Emma Nelson! You know I am fully aware when you are lying to me!" Christine Nelson said half in horror and half in concern.

Shit, Emma thought to herself but her Mother continued, "How long has this been going on Emma? You two have only been back together for a week and a half. How many times has it happened?"

"Just once, on Friday. Before I went to Manny's," Emma pulled out all her lying tricks. She wasn't about to get into more trouble for staying at Sean's on Friday night.

"Emma, you are much too young for that," Spike said to her daughter.

"Mom, you weren't much older than I am when you got pregnant with me. I'm having safe sex. It's already happened, there's nothing worse that can happen so you should just let me stay there when I want to," Emma said trying to reason with her mother.

Christine sighed, "Fine, but I'm putting you on birth control so that history doesn't repeat itself."

Emma nodded and spoke again, "So does that mean we can borrow the tent and set it up in Sean's living room?"

Spike nodded and they returned downstairs. Sean smiled when Emma said her mother would let them borrow the tent. They took it from the storage closet and Sean received a look before they left for his apartment.

xxx

Sean and Emma sat inside the tent on the floor in his living room all cuddled together.

"Sean, my mom knows we did it." Emma finally confessed. Keeping it from Sean was getting to her.

Sean chuckled, "That would explain the look I got before we left your house."

Emma laughed, "She's putting me on birth control so we don't have any accidents."

"Well, that's good news," Sean said kissing Emma's forehead.

"Oh yeah, and she said I'm free to stay here whenever I wish during the summer because the worst has already happened," Emma said with a giggle. Sean kissed Emma passionately.

"Sean, can we take this to your bed please. I don't really want to do anything on the floor. It isn't exactly comfy."

Sean nodded and they got out of the tent and into Sean's bedroom. Emma pulled him by the shirt on top of her in his bed. She slid his shirt up over his head and ran her finger nails gently over his chiseled chest and arms. He got chills from head to toe. He removed his t-shirt from Emma's body.

That was all she had on and he ran his hand up her leg and rested it on her hip. She pressed her lips to his. Their kisses were needy and passionate. She slipped his boxers off. He reached for the bed side table and pulled out a condom.

He slid it on his fully erect penis. Emma had her finger tangled in his hair and he shoved into her. She gasped in pleasure. They moved together with a quick rhythm. He groaned and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Sean..." she whimpered loudly.

"Oh my god Emma!" He nearly screamed. She pressed her lips to his and nibbled on his bottom lip. She fell back onto the bed and arched her back. She gasped once again. Sean let his tongue tease her nipples.

It pushed them both over the edge and they came together. Emma gasped Sean's name with every wave of pleasure she encountered.

They collapsed onto his bed side by side breathing heavy. "Sex could not be any better than it just was," Sean said when he caught his breath and pulled he into his arms. She nodded in agreement.

"I really love camping with you Sean," Emma said jokingly.

"Yeah, it's great," Sean said with a chuckle.

"Can I wear you clothes again? It's like you're holding me even when you aren't," Emma asked quietly.

Sean got up from his bed and walked over to the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. He tossed her a t-shirt. She smiled and pulled it over her head.

He threw on his basketball shorts. He reached into his closet and pulled out his favorite sweater and handed it to Emma, "You can keep it until it stops smelling like me and starts smelling like you. We can trade off and that way I get to be with you all the time and vice versa."

Emma giggled, "Aren't you smart but I'd rather you just hold me forever."

Sean pulled her out of bed and kissed her. "I wish I could."

They went back to the tent since they were supposed to be 'camping'. Sean crawled into his sleeping bad and zipped it up. Instead of crawling into her own sleeping bag, she slipped into Sean's, "Em, what are you doing? You have your own."

"I know, but yours looked better," Emma said snuggling in close. Sean held her as close as he could.

"I can't argue with that," He said as they both drifted off to sleep. Emma woke up the next morning and she was alone. She crawled out of the tent and went for the coffee pot with a yawn. She made herself and cut and sat down on the counter to drink it.

She sighed as the warm liquid traveled through her body. She wondered where Sean had gone to. "Sean," she called through the apartment. She heard a groan come from the bedroom.

She walked in and sat on the bed next to him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks Babe," he said sitting up in bed. She eyed his perfect chest for a moment before speaking.

"Sean, why are you in your bed and not in the tent?"

He sipped his coffee, "Well you see, you fell asleep on top of me which didn't help that the floor wasn't at all comfortable so when I woke up in the middle of the night I went to my bed."

"Thanks for leaving me on the floor," she responded sarcastically with a small smile. He chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry Babe," he said when they pulled apart.

"Well, we have to get move on. You have a car to fix and I have a hot shower to take at home," Emma said hopping out of bed.

"You can shower here, if you want. I have to shower anyways and it saves water if we just shower together," he grinned at his plausible excuse to want to shower with Emma.

She shrugged and grabbed a condom before heading to the bathroom. He smiled and followed not far behind her. They got undressed and started the water.

After they hopped in Jay used his key to get into Sean's apartment. Jay heard the shower running. The walked over to the bathroom door and knocked hard. "Sean! We got to talk man! Get your stupid ass out of the shower."

He heard a female giggle, and laughed, "Greenpeace, are you in there too? Way to go Seany!"

"Piss off Jay," Sean called from the shower.

Jay laughed, "I'll go wait in my car. Come get me when you two are done. I don't want to listen to you two."

After 25 minutes of waiting around in his car Sean finally called him back into the apartment. "So Seany, what have you been up to? I see you got a tent in your apartment." Jay said pointing to the tent from the kitchen. Sean and Jay leaned against the kitchen counters while Emma did her hair and makeup.

"Nothing Man, what do you want?" Sean asked semi-pissed off about everything that had happened because of Jay.

"Dude, I'm here to apologize for everything. I realize that I'm a complete ass and probably always will be but I realize there is a way to be bad ass without being a criminal," Jay said with a shrug.

"That's good man," Sean said softening to Jay. They laughed and joked about everything that had gone one lately. Emma had joined the best friends and realized Jay was changing for the better.

"Jay, how are you and Alex?" Emma asked out of curiosity. Manny had just broken up with J.T. and Emma thought she and Jay might hit it off.

"She left me for good Greenpeace. Why you want some action?" Jay teased ignoring Sean's presence.

"You wish," Emma began, "No, um Manny actually is newly single and I think she may like the new Jay as long as you don't fuck it up."

"Santos is smoking. Yeah sure I'll give it a shot. Show her to paradise," Jay said while Sean and Emma laughed. Emma's phone went off, a text message.

Emma, you and Sean better get over here. He's supposed to be fixing the car. Love, Mom.

"Okay, great Jay. Double date tonight at the dot. Seven sharp don't be late. Sean we got to go. We're late." They all left the apartment and headed their separate ways. Jay off to do whatever Jay does all day and Emma and Sean off to the Simpson-Nelson home.

xxx

"Manny, come on, one blind date isn't going to kill you," Emma pleaded in the front yard as they tanned that afternoon.

"Fine, as long as he isn't ugly," Manny finally gave in.

"Yay," Emma began and stood up, "Let's go get ready then. Sean, we're going to get ready we'll meet you guys at the Dot at 7?"

Sean nodded and continued with Snake's car. Manny and Emma dashed for Emma's bedroom. "Manny, what are you going to wear?" Emma asked pulling out her favorite white sundress for herself. Manny shrugged.

Emma tossed her a lime green tube top and shorts that barely covered her ass. They finished getting ready at half passed 6. They took they're time walking to the Dot.

They arrived and Emma saw Sean and Jay in the back booth. They walked up to the boys. Sean winked a Emma and her cheeks flushed pink, "Manny, meet the new and improved Jay Hogart."

Jay nodded, "You look ho- nice Manny."

She smiled, "Not so bad yourself Hogart." Manny sat across from Jay and Emma across from Sean.

They all managed small talk during dinner. Jay and Sean discussed cars and the girls tried to follow but couldn't.

"Greenpeace, it's not difficult the starter turns the flywheel which is connected to the motor and starts the car," Jay tried to explain once again.

"Oh I get it," Manny said sarcastically.

"Manny, aren't you smart," Jay said not realizing the sarcasm. He flashed a big smile.

"Dude, she's being sarcastic," Sean said with a chuckle.

"Sean, can we go please? I'm not going to understand this at all. I want to go and watch a movie at your place alone with you," Emma pouted to Sean. He nodded and they left the Dot.

"They are so sleeping together," Manny said watching them leave.

"Oh so Green- Emma didn't tell you, I used my key to get into Seany boy's apartment this morning to talk to him and they were in the shower together," Jay said shaking his head at the couple. Manny laughed at the realization Emma was no longer a virgin.

"Well Santos, I should be getting you home," Jay said trying to be the good guy. The bad guy would take her to the ravine and use her and lose her.

She nodded and they left the Dot. Jay rushed ahead to open the car door Manny. She smiled and got in the car. He got in on his side and they took off towards her house. Manny took Jay's hand and they intertwined fingers.

Jay flashed his big smile and again and Manny returned a small one. Jay pulled up in front of her house and walked her to the door step once again holding her hand. He went to walk away but she pulled him back and kissed him lightly, "I think I kind of like the new Jay."

He smiled again, she helped him be a better person, he shrugged, "I kind of like him too, I'll call you."

xxx

"Sean, as much as I want to stay over again I can't. I've been here 2 nights in a row, I don't wanna wear out my welcome at your place," Emma said with a shrug on her front porch.

"Em, you realize you could live with me and you wouldn't wear out your welcome but whatever, I'll call you tomorrow," Sean said turning to walk away.

Emma pulled him back, "Sean, don't be like that please. It's great and all but I live here."

He nodded still clearly pissed off that she wouldn't stay again, "Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow."

She kissed his cheek and left him alone on the porch. He groaned and walked back to his place alone.

"Emma, is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom, it's me," Emma said bummed that Sean was angry about her staying home tonight but she lived here and she had to sleep here sometimes.

She did not stop to talk to anyone and went straight to her room. She took a long shower and looked at herself in the mirror, she had to call Sean to figure this out. She wasn't going to sleep until she did.

"Hi Sean," Emma said into the phone flatly.

"Em," Sean replied back.

"Sean, you can't be angry with me for this. I don't live with you," Emma said with reason.

"Emma, I'm not angry with you for not staying," Sean tried to convince his girlfriend.

"Oh really? Could have fooled me," Emma shot back in a tone.

"Emma, do not get hostile with me," Sean warned trying to stay calm.

"Sean, we have to figure this out because if you get mad every time I'm not at your place this isn't going to work," Emma reasoned dropping the tone.

"I know, I just like when you stay here," Sean almost whined.

"Yeah I do too but we need to figure this out. How about starting Friday night, I can stay every night that you are not working the next day. I won't stay every time but at least that gives us ground rules," Emma suggested.

"Em, I don't want to schedule my summer like that but whatever it'll work I guess," Sean groaned.

"Sean..." Emma warned.

"Em, it's fine really. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Sean asked changing the subject.

beep, incoming call It's Manny.

"It's Manny, she probably wants to talk. I got to go okay? I'll call you in the morning to see what's going on. I love you," Emma said before switching lines.

"Love you too, bye Em," Sean manages to say before she hangs up.

"Hey Manny, what's going on?" Emma says putting her conversation with Sean behind her.

"Hi Em, oh nothing just got off the phone with Jay," Manny says in a cheery tone.

"So you two hit it off?" Emma asked curiously.

"Big time, I'm falling fast here Em. What am I going to do?" Manny said with a smile.

"Well, well, Manny Santos likes Jay Hogart. Who would have thought? Manny seriously, you two are cute. Just go with it," Emma said encouraging her best friend.

"Okay, well Jay told me there is this rave Friday night, you and Sean want come?" Manny asked her best friend.

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure Sean would be cool with that," Emma said with a shrug.

"Okay great! Shopping tomorrow for new hot outfits?" Manny said in a cheery voice again.

"Yeah, sure I need some girl time anyways," Emma said with a sigh.

"Why too much sex?" Manny teased.

"MANNY! Who told you we were doing that?" Emma questioned.

"Jay told me about this shower incident this morning," Manny giggled into the phone.

"Yeah, okay that was bad," Emma conceded.

"So, do your parents know?" Manny asked curiously.

"Manny, we will talk about this tomorrow. Goodnight," Emma rolled her eyes at Manny through the phone.

"Goodnight Emma," Manny said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Emma," Manny said entering the Simpson-Nelson home.

"Manny, just let me grab my purse and we'll go," Emma said. She grabbed her purse and checked her cell phone as they took off towards the mall. Crap, Emma thought. 5 missed calls from Sean. She had forgotten to call him this morning.

"Manny, I just have to call Sean. I told him I would yesterday but never did," Emma said dialing Sean's number. Manny nodded.

"Hey Sean, I'm sorry I forgot to call. Manny and I just got to the mall," Emma said sounding apologetic.

"Oh, okay Em. I'm going to go hang out with Jay today," Sean said brushing it off.

"Okay have fun Sean. I love you," Emma said with a smile.

"I love you too Em. You want to come over for pizza and a movie tonight?" Sean asked with the same smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you at your place later. Bye," Emma said before hanging up.

Emma and Manny, walked through the mall. They stopped into Hot Topic and began their search for new rave outfits. "So Emma," Manny began, "Tell me about you and Sean."

"Well Manny, yesterday he got mad because I wouldn't sleepover for the third night in the row," Emma said a bit bitterly.

"Sleepover? Where does Spike think you are?" Manny asked wide eyed.

"I'm allowed to be there," Emma said with a shrug, "My mom found out we were sleeping together and she said for summer I could stay when I wanted. Sean got mad because I actually wanted to stay home for a night. It's not like a live at his place. So I stood up for myself and said so."

"Em, you can't be like that with Sean. He gets mad, you get mad, then you don't speak and he runs off with criminals," Manny said pulling out a short bleached jean skirt.

"Manny, I don't want to be there all the time. I'm not going to let him control me," Emma said getting angry with her.

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying. You guys can't be getting mad over dumb stuff and breaking up. You guys should be together and stay together," Manny said pulling out a black sleeveless v-neck to match her skirt.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm going over there tonight and I'll talk to him."

Emma had gotten a tight tube dress that was white to compliment her tanned skin. The girls headed off to the food court for a late lunch.

"So Manny, how was Jay after Sean and I left yesterday?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good, we talked about you and Sean for a few minutes. Kind of funny. Then he took me home, walked me to the door and tried to leave without a kiss so I kissed him," Manny said with a grin.

"Wow, Jay was serious about being a good guy. He called you last night too?" Emma asked interested in Manny's new relationship.

"Yeah, he was beyond sweet. He asked of my parents were alright with how late I got home and everything. He invited us to the rave and I got nervous because I'm sure he was never loyal to Alex at previous raves but he reassured me he is all mine all night," Manny said with a smile.

"That's super sweet Manny. He has definitely changed everything," Emma said with a nod.

The girls finished their meals and walked back to Emma's. They walked into Emma's yard and found Jay and Sean working on 's car. Emma smiled, Sean was shirtless and his large arm were flexed under the hood. Emma knew she was staring but she didn't really care. Manny nudged her, and she finally looked away. Manny walked over to Jay, "Hey Jay."

"Hey Santos," said Jay with a smile.

Emma hung back and Sean walked over to her, "Hey you."

"What are you doing here? You don't have to work today," Emma asked.

Sean laughed, "Well, we didn't have much to do and Jay knew you were with Manny and he was begging to see her."

"Jay Hogart, begging?" Emma was fake shocked. They both laughed and Sean cleared his throat pointing at Manny and Jay. They were full on making out on the front lawn.

"Get a room," Sean called over. Emma hit him and gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"She is finally happy. She was never really happy with J.T. Let her be happy with Jay," Emma said ignoring Jay and Manny's stares.

"Well, we're taking off," Jay called grabbing Manny's hand and pulling her to his car. Manny waved at Emma with a smile and left.

"Well, I'll finish up and we can go to my place?" Sean asked. Emma nodded and went into the house to grab the bag inside she had packed for Sean's. She went back outside and he was waiting.

"What's that for?" he asked pointing to the bag.

She smiled, "Well, it has my extra toothbrush, PJ's, spare clothes. Stuff like that for when I stay over. I'll just keep it there. Makes things easier."

"Listen Em, I want to talk to you about staying over," Sean said being serious. He sat down on the steps.

The smile faded quickly off her face. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to stay at my place. It's totally up to you, I don't want to screw this up again."

"Screw what up Sean? Us? You're aloud to be angry with me sometimes, we're strong enough to face problems," Emma said resting a hand on his leg and her head on his shoulder.

"Emma, I drove us apart once. I don't want to do it again. I can't lose you," Sean said resting his head on hers.

"Sean, you're not going to," Emma said standing up, "Come on, let's go back to your place. I'll stay tonight but just because I have a favor to ask. It's like I'm going to owe you."

They began walking down the street, "So Em, what is this favor?"

"Well Jay invited Manny to this rave tomorrow night and Manny wants me to go and I want you to come but if you don't want to I guess that's fine," Emma said taking Sean's hand.

"I don't want to go," Sean said shaking his head.

"Okay, that's fine I'll go with Manny then," Emma shrugged.

"Oh no way, if you go I go. You will end up either drugged, raped, or with some asshole attached to your ass all night. Possibly all three," Sean said climbing the stairs to his apartment.

"Sean, I can take care of myself," Emma said sitting on the couch with Sean.

Sean shook his head, "No, I'm going with you."

Emma shrugged, "Okay, that's cool. We'll go then." Emma and Sean ordered double cheese pizza and popped in a movie.

"Sean, I'm tired can we go to bed please," Emma said with a yawn about half way through their third movie.

"Yeah Em, whatever you want," Sean said turning off the movie.

"Why are you being so sweet to me right now?" Emma asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um, you know when Jay called earlier. He said the rave starts at 1PM so he was wondering if I could not work tomorrow since I worked today. I was wondering if you could talk to Simpson," Sean said almost pleading with Emma.

"I suppose I can do that," Emma said walking into the bedroom in front of Sean, "You know, maybe once and a while you could try being sweet just because you love me."

Sean crawled into bed next to Emma, "I'm sure I can do that."

She snuggled into his arms and sighed, "I missed being in your arms last night."

"I missed you too. This apartment is creepy when no one else is around," Sean said hugging her tightly.

"I don't care where we are, I sleep like a baby in your arms," Emma said running a finger over his chest in patterns.

"I would do anything to keep you safe Emma," Sean said in complete seriousness.

"Try not to die, I don't think I could live without you," Emma said almost in tears.

"Don't cry Babe," Sean said wiping away her tears with is thumb.

"I know it's stupid but I can't even manage to think about losing you without crying," she said slumping her shoulders.

He looked her dead in the eyes, "Emma Nelson you are never going to lose me. You are stuck with me forever. Someday you will be Mrs. Sean Cameron and you will have a Sean Cameron Junior around too and a little Emma Junior too, she will be as gorgeous as her mother."

Emma smiled, "Sean, dream on. I will be Mrs. Emma Nelson-Cameron and we will have Nelson-Cameron children."

Sean laughed and kissed Emma, "I love you Emma."

"Goodnight Sean, I love you too."

xxx

"Hey Mom... Yes I am at Sean's... Yes I will be here again tonight... No mom Sean doesn't think I'm here too much... No I don't either... Anyways, can Sean stay home today? He worked on the car yesterday... Mom come on, he works hard... Thank you thank you... Love you too Mom... Yeah I'll tell him," Emma hung up the phone and went back into the bedroom. Sean was beginning to stir and Emma crawled on top of him.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey Baby Girl, did I ever tell you how great it is to wake up to you in the morning."

Emma smiled, "Mom says you don't have to work today, and she says to send me home if I wear out my welcome."

Sean sat up in bed, "Never going to happen but okay."

Emma smiled, "I have to get ready for the rave, there is this guy that's going and I bought a new dress because I would like to look nice for him."

"Did this guy tell you that you could wear whatever you want and look beautiful?" Sean said with a smirk.

Emma shook her head, "No I don't think he did but I know he thinks that. I love him so much that I know exactly what he thinks without even saying anything."

"Well, that's good but this guy should tell you you deserve to hear it. If he doesn't think so then he is an ass," Sean said twirling her hair in his finger.

"Yeah we'll up until a few weeks ago he was an ass but he is beyond what I could ever ask for now," Emma kissed Sean slowly and passionately. She pulled away and grabbed her stuff and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey Em?" Sean said and she turned around in he doorway, "You look amazing all the time and I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too Babe."

xxx

Emma entered the warehouse were the rave was being held with Sean behind Manny and Jay. They took off towards the dance floor. Emma scanned the room to check things out. Sean was right next to her, holding her close and watching out for her.

Emma saw Chris standing at the turntables clearly drunk. He stopped the music and everything went silent, "Hey everyone, slut's here," he yelled and pointed at Emma. Everyone looked and laughed. Emma didn't find it very amusing and neither did Sean.

"Well, great way to start the party," Emma said sarcastically.

"Em, don't let him get to you," Sean screamed over the music.

"Too late," Emma called back heading towards her ex- boyfriend. Sean chased after her. Some guy slapped Emma's ass as she walked by.

Sean grabbed his shirt, "Hands. Off." Sean wanted to kill the guy but had to continue on after Emma.

She reached the turntables and tapped Chris' shoulder. Sean stood right behind Emma, ready to defend her.

Chris turned around and stood sloppily in front of Emma. Emma didn't speak she simply slapped her hand across his face leaving claw marks from her fingernails.

She grabbed Sean's hand and drug him to the dance floor. Sean grabbed Emma's waist from behind and pulled her close and began to sway to the music. She let her head rest back on his chest and put her hands over his. She turned herself around and positioned herself with her pelvis up against his thigh.

She grinded against in to the music and he held her ass. She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply. She began to feel her inner thighs heat up and she moaned against Sean's mouth. He smiled against her lips and broke away. "Come on," He yelled and dragged her off and towards the bathrooms.

He looked to make sure no one saw them both duck into the women's bathroom. He pulled them into the first available stall and pinned her up against it. He moved her dress up past her hips and yanked her underwear aside. She fondled with his jeans and pushed them past his hips. She jumped up and wrapped herself around his waist.

He positioned himself and entered her. She gasped loudly and hung onto the sides of the stall. She kissed him urgently and passionately. He thrust her quicker each time and she screamed his name multiple times when she came. He gave one last hard thrust into her and he came too.

She slid down the wall and back onto her feet. They caught their breath in a few minutes and she fixed her dress and he buckled his pants.

They walked out of the stall and saw Manny standing there arms crossed. "I came to use the bathroom and heard every single moment of that," she said in disgust. Both Emma and Sean's faces flushed pink and they exited the bathroom. Jay was standing outside the door and saw them both exit, "Greenpeace you dirty girl."

Sean shot Jay a glare and he smirked. Sean and Emma made their way back to the dance floor. They began swaying to the music again. Emma began to feel the heat in her legs again and whimpered when Sean put his hand in her dress and fingered her. He moved his fingers around inside of her until she came. She sighed with pleasure when she did. He removed his fingers and licked them clean. Something about this rave made them super horny.

"Emma! Sean! There you are! Someone is trying to fight Jay! Help," Manny said running up to them. Sean broke away from Emma.

"You guys stay here I will go help him. Don't let anyone touch you, got it?" Sean said.

They nodded and he took off. The girls stood nervously and awaited the boys return.

Emma could feel someone breathing on her neck, she flinched and a boy whispered, "Hey you, you want to dance. I'm Peter Stone."

"Piss off," Emma responded and dragged Manny away to find Sean and Jay.

They found Jay and Sean outside. There was a crowd of people beginning to disperse. There was something about that private school prep that pissed her off immensely. "Hey Em, what's the matter?" Sean asked sounding concerned.

She shrugged, "Just this private school asshole tried to talk to me and he pissed me off, no big deal."

"Emma, do I need to go see this asshole?" Sean's blood was beginning to boil. She shook her head no. He clenched his fists and let it go.

Then Emma saw Peter approaching them outside, "Hey you," he said with a sly grin.

"Back. Off," Sean said stepping in front of Emma.

"You're Chris Sharpe's ex Emma right?" Peter asked ignoring Sean.

"Yeah so, what's it to you?" Emma said with a glare. She stepped up beside Sean and stayed close to him. Manny and Emma stood back and watched the scene.

"He's an old friend of mine, says he dumped you because you were hung up on someone else," Peter said with a chuckle.

"Um, why are you talking to me?" Emma asked with a clear attitude.

"Listen Emma, I don't know who you are still hung up on but I'm sure I can help you get over that," Peter said obviously ignoring the fact that Sean was clearly with Emma.

"I am with someone, and besides even if we were the last two people on earth I would never be interested in you," Emma said taking Sean's hand dragging him away to Manny and Jay.

"Nice ass," Peter called after Emma.

Sean pulled free of Emma's hand and punched Peter square in the jaw. He stomped off down the street, Emma apologized to Manny and Jay and ran after him.

"Sean!" she called after him down the street. He stopped but didn't turn around, his fists clenched at his sides. She caught up with him and stood in front of him.

"Babe, you can't just punch every guy that ever says something to me," Emma said trying to reason with him.

He didn't answer, "Sean, I love you that's never going to change. No matter who says what to me or anyone else. I love you and only you."

She placed a hand on his face and he softened. She gave a small smile and kissed him lightly, "I'm sorry Emma, I just didn't like that guy okay?"

"Sean, I shouldn't have come to the rave. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you," Emma said looking at the ground.

Sean slung his arm around Emma, "Come on, let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the summer sped by, and before the four teens knew it they were starting school in a week. Sean had long finished Snake's car, and the four teens hung around together a lot. Today they were off the to the beach party of the summer.

Jay parked his civic in the lot, and they all piled out. Emma stood next to Manny eyeing the beach, as the boys unloaded the trunk. The boys took the cooler, and the girls took the bags of food, and towels.

Sean grabbed Emma by the waist, and kissed her, "Hey Babe, you want to go swimming?"

Emma nodded with a smile, "Sure thing." Emma stripped out of her white dress, and sean took off his t-shirt. He scooped her up in his arms, and ran towards the water. She screeched when they hit the cold water, and Emma held onto Sean's neck. He set her down in waist deep water, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," Emma whispered when she pulled herself off of Sean. He smiled, and kissed her again. Emma pulled apart, and splashed him with a grin. He splashed her back, and they proceeded to play in the water.

Emma ran back up the beach a few hours later followed by Sean. Manny had disappeared into the crowd of partiers on the beach. Jay sat next to the cooler having a beer. Emma wrapped her towel around her waist, and smiled at Jay.

The two had become good friends over the course of the summer. Emma sat down next to Jay, "Pass me a cooler."

Jay did as he was told, and also passed Sean a beer. They all smiled, and cheered their drinks. Emma took a sip, "Manny still off in the crowd of beach partiers?"

Jay nodded, "Yep, she can do what she pleases. I'm not about to stop her."

Emma furrowed her brow, "What do you mean by that?"

Jay shrugged, and looked down, "I mean I'm just not sure if she really wants to be with me anymore, and I don't want to hold her back from whatever she wants."

Emma, and Jay locked eyes, and then Emma quickly looked away. She sighed, "Where'd Sean go?"

Jay shrugged, "Probably off with Manny somewhere."

Emma nodded, "Have you noticed anything different with him lately?"

Jay shrugged, "Kind of. I mean he's been different with you that's for sure. Less lovey-dovey, and more physical."

Emma nodded, "Yeah I noticed that too. It's kind of weird, but I don't want to say anything and upset him."

Jay nodded, and drank the rest of his beer, "I know what you mean."

Emma sighed, and sat there in silence with Jay. The she noticed Manny stumbling their way, obviously drunk. She fell in between the two with a smile, "Look my two best friends. You guys are great."

Emma looked at her funny, "You mean your best friend, and your boyfriend?"

Manny shook her head, and turned her attention to Jay, "Nope, Jay listen I've been thinking maybe we'd be better as friends. I'm just not sure I like you like that anymore."

Jay stood up looking a little angry, "Whatever Santos, I'm going to go for a while."

Emma looked at Manny as if she were nuts, "Manny, I think you just broke Jay's heart. You could have been a little more sensitive."

Manny shrugged, and searched around the cooler for another drink, "Whatever Emma, I will do what I want."

Emma stood up, and went after Jay. She caught up with him, and walked down the beach with him, "Hey, are you okay? Manny was a little harsh back there, but she's drunk just talk to her later."

Jay shrugged, and continued to stare straight ahead, "I think that was really the first time she was honest with me in a while. I know, I know it sounds worse than it probably is, but I think that's the truth."

Emma nodded, and tried not to be too opinionated in the situation, "Whatever you want to do Jay. It's not up to me."

Jay nodded, and continued walking next to Emma. They walked in silence for a few minutes then Emma glanced back at the crowd of people wondering where Sean was, "Hey I'm going to go see if I can find Sean."

Jay nodded, and continued walking without Emma. She sighed, and watched him for a second before turning back to find Sean. She moved her way through the thick cluster of people, and looked for Sean. No such luck yet. She stopped when she got to the edge of the group, and spotted Sean a ways away walking back towards the party with a girl.

She had a rather large smile on her face, and so did Sean. Emma eyed them peculiarly, but tried not to think the worst. She sighed, and waited for Sean to see her standing near by with her arms crossed. When he did, his expression dropped, and he walked towards Emma slowly. "Hey Em," he said walking slowly.

She didn't smile, "Where were you?"

Sean pointed towards the caves, "I went to the caves with Thalia."

Emma nodded, and became a little more angry then she was before, "What were you two up to?"

Sean looked down at the sand, and then at the large group of people, "Listen Em, I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did, and I'm sorry."

Emma's arms dropped to her sides, "For what to happen Sean?"

Sean sighed, "I think you know what happened Em."

Emma nodded, "Yeah I do, I know that you're a jerk, and we're over for good this time. I mean it, there is no more forever Sean."

Sean reached out to grab Emma's arm, but she took off through the crowd of people, and didn't stop until she saw Jay walking towards her. She took off running towards him, and launched herself into his arms. He caught her, and held her as she cried.

He wasn't quite sure what to say, or really what happened but he didn't say anything. She finally stopped crying, and detached herself from Jay. He looked at her confused, "Em, what happened?"

Emma wiped away her tears, "Sean cheated on me."

Jay's expression was pure shock, "He did what?" Jay had to stop himself from screaming, and taking off towards Sean.

Emma nodded, and went to sit back with their stuff. Jay followed, and sat down beside her. She began to sob again, Jay rubbed her back softly. She laid with her head in Jay's lap eventually, and ended up falling asleep.

Jay picked her up trying his best not to wake her, and put her in the front seat of his car. He packed up all of their things, and left Sean and Manny's things behind. They could find their own way home for all he cared.

He drove away from the beach, and back towards his apartment. When they got there Emma was still asleep. He picked her up, and carried her into his bedroom setting her down in bed. He covered her up, and turned out the light. He laid down on the floor with some blankets, and a pillow before going to sleep too.

Emma woke up the following morning, and didn't know where she was. She thought about when she fell asleep, and realized she fell asleep at the beach. Well she sure as hell wasn't at the beach anymore.

She rolled over in bed, and jumped back. Jay was in the bed too. This must be his room, and his apartment. She snaked out of bed quietly, and tried not to wake him, but it was no use. He opened his eyes, and sat up quickly. "Sorry Em, I didn't mean to scare you. You fell asleep at the beach, and wouldn't wake up."

Emma sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed, "Sorry, I didn't realize how drained I was."

Jay shrugged, "No big deal. So, do you want to go for breakfast at the Dot?"

Emma shrugged, "Why not."

Jay hopped out of bed, and got dressed again. Emma waited patiently in the living room. 3 missed calls for Sean, and 1 more from Manny. She dialed Manny's cellphone, and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Manny," Emma said when Manny finally picked up.

"Hey Em, why did you and Jay leave without us last night?" Manny said sounding a little angry.

"I fell asleep, and Jay took me home. Sorry, I didn't know, but for the record you kind of deserved it," Emma said trying not to sound too harsh.

Manny sighed, "Yeah I know, and I thought about it. I didn't really mean it, I have to talk to him."

Emma sighed, and glanced towards Jay's bedroom, "He's pretty upset Manny. I meeting him for breakfast, and I'll talk to him, and let you know. I'm not going to push him though, because it was your mistake."

Manny groaned, "Em, come on we're best friends."

Emma sighed, "Manny, he's my friend too. You made the mistake, I'll talk to him but there are no guarantees."

Manny gave in, "Fine, but what happened with you and Sean?"

Emma took a deep breath, and paused for a moment, "He cheated on me Manny. We're over for good this time, no more forever."

"Aw Em, that sucks. You'll find the right guy for you," Manny said sounding apologetic.

Emma heard Jay coming down the hall, "Got to go, bye!"

Jay grabbed his keys, and Emma followed him out the door. "Who was that?" He asked only half interested.

Emma cringed, "Manny, she was mad you left her behind."

Jay glare at Emma, and they got in the car, "Whatever Emma, she deserved it. She was kind of harsh yesterday."

Emma nodded in agreement, "I know, but she really is sorry."

Jay sighed, and they pulled into the Dot, "It's like she has no faith in me, or in us. I'm just not sure I can be with her if that's the case."

Emma sat down in the back booth with Jay, "Well it's your choice Jay. I can't tell you what to do, or what you want."

Spinner came over, and gave a small smile, "What'll it be?"

Jay nodded at Emma to go ahead, "Um coffee black, and a blueberry muffin."

Spinner nodded, and turned to Jay, "Same thing."

Spinner left, and Jay sighed, "Em, I'm not even sure if I want to be with her anymore, but I'm still hurt, and mad."

Emma nodded, "I get it, I really do but try to be nice to her if you decide to talk to her. I don't like being in the middle of this, but you're both my best friends."

Jay nodded, "I'll smooth things over, and maybe someday we can all be friends again but not right now."

Emma sighed, "Without Sean of course."

Jay nodded, "What exactly happened there anyways? Don't feel you have to tell me."

Emma looked at Jay trying not to cry, "I went off to find him, and saw him walking back from the caves with Thalia. I asked him what happened, and all he said was I knew what had happened. He tried to apologize, but I took off."

Jay hunched his shoulders, and looked at Emma, "Aw Em, I'm sorry. The guy doesn't deserve you if he's going to cheat on you."

Emma smiled at Jay in appreciation, "Thanks Jay. Looks like it's me, and you against the world when school starts back on Monday. Hope all goes well."

Jay sighed, "Looks like it, who would have ever thought."

Emma laughed, "They won't even know what hit them." Jay joined in laughter, and Spinner dropped off their food. They ate in silence, but it wasn't so awkward it was almost comforting.

After eating Jay paid the bill at the counter, and the sauntered out to Jay's car, "Thanks for breakfast, and for everything really."

Jay nodded, "Not a problem."

They drove back to Emma's house, and Jay parked in her driveway. Emma sighed, "Family BBQ tonight. Sean was supposed to come, but if you want to stick around then that'd be cool too."

Jay smiled, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

Emma nodded, and they both went inside. Spike was in the kitchen, and Jack was sitting on the floor playing with some toys. Emma kissed his head, and went into the kitchen followed by Jay.

"Hey Mom, change of plans, can I swap Sean for Jay tonight for the BBQ?" Emma asked, and Jay leaned on the wall near by.

Spike looked at Jay with a smile, "Sure Em, Hi Jay."

Jay nodded, "Hi Mrs. Nelson."

Spike sighed, "I told you call me Spike. You kids go have fun for a while, we're starting up in about an hour. Emma, is Manny coming?"

Emma glanced at Jay, and his eyes begged her to say no. Emma shook her head, "Nope, she's busy. Sorry Mom."

Spike waved the kids off, and they went outside to sit on the lawn. "Thanks for that Em, I know she's your friend too."

Emma shrugged, "What she did was pretty shitty, and I'm you're friend too."

Jay smiled, "Let's just try to enjoy the last few days of summer, before school starts back up."

Emma nodded with a grin, "Just me, and you Hogart."


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to Media Immersion everyone, I am and it's nice to see so many familiar faces," Mr. Simpson said to his homeroom class on the first day. Toby sat nearest Mr. Simpson's desk and JT after that, followed by Manny, then Emma, and last Jay. He had failed last year and was now stuck with Emma, and friends.

Sean was on the other side of the room, no one wanted to talk to him, they were all mad because he cheated. Even Jay, he thought that Sean loved Emma, you don't cheat on someone you love. Jay and Emma had become good friends throughout the summer. They had done a lot of double dating.

"Hey Jay, Manny is super upset with herself. Will you please forgive her?" Emma asked quietly.

Jay shot a look at Emma, "Greenpeace, I will be friends with Manny but no more. She had no faith in us at all."

Emma shrugged, "Fine, at least we can all be friends. Without Sean of course."

"Emma, Jay, please stop talking," Mr. Simpson said impatiently. JT snickered and whispered something in Toby's ear. Emma rolled her eyes and began he first assignment of grade 9. An IM popped up on her screen.

OrangeCivicHogart: Hey, u want 2 go 2 the Dot for some food later. Just me and u. it'll b fun.

GreenPeaceNelson: Hogart that sounds like a date.

OrangeCivicHogart: So wat?

GreenPeaceNelson: u and manny just broke up. I'm not goin on a date with u. Besides there is no way ur over her

OrangeCivicHogart: ok ur rite, it's not a date but it'll be fun just me and u. friends hangin out without exes.

GreenPeaceNelson: ok fine but u have to save me from lunch with Toby. he wants to have lunch alone.

OrangeCivicHogart: deal. meet me outside at my car for lunch.

Emma logged off her computer and smiled genuinely at Jay. They were good friends now, but Emma wasn't sure how long that would last.

They bell rang and they all moved on to their next class. Before Emma could even blink the lunch bell rang and she exited Ms. Kawn's classroom. Toby was standing by her locker.

"Hey Toby, I know I said I'd do lunch but Jay needs my help with something. Can I cancel on you?" Emma said trying to sound apologetic. Toby bought the act and nodded. He waved and said he'd see her later.

She shoved everything in her locker and went to Jay's civic. He was leaning against the drivers door looking off towards Sean.

"Hey Jay, what are you eyeing Sean for?" Emma asked standing beside him and looking at Sean also.

"I was just wondering how he managed to cheat on you," Jay said turning to Emma.

She shrugged and looked away from her ex, "I don't know. Of course I'm upset about it but I have friends and school to distract me. There's tons going on at school that I can focus on."

Jay's gaze left hers and widened at a student getting out of a small car. He pointed and Emma turned to see Rick Murray. Her mouth dropped, he should not be allowed back here. "Jay, we have to go talk to Raditch. Rick shouldn't be allowed back," Emma said dragging him towards the school.

"Emma, you can't fight everyone's battles. Let someone else handle this. It has nothing to do with you," Jay said pulling her back. She nodded and sighed. He was right, it was not her battle to fight. They sat down at a near by picnic table and ate lunch.

"Thanks for saving me Jay, I love Toby but not I that way. Every time I've ever had lunch alone with him he try's to get me to kiss him or he asks me to be his girlfriend," Emma said handing him half a sandwich.

He smirked, "What makes you think I'm not going to do the same thing?"

Emma laughed, somehow she felt butterflies in her stomach, oh god, not for Jay. "Jayson Hogart and Emma Nelson, imagine the gossip that would go on if we ever were together."

Jay laughed at her statement, his stomach did a flip when she flashed a smile. It had never done that for Manny. He liked her a lot but he was beginning to think that he liked Emma a lot more. He had always had trouble admitting his feelings but Manny had shown him that it was okay to feel these things. So yes, he did admit to himself he was beginning to like Emma Greenpeace CauseGirl Nelson.

The bell rang and they took their time, Sean passed staring at Emma and Jay. Jay saw and stood next to Emma and planted a light peck on her lips. She looked at him like he had 4 heads, "And that was?"

Jay glanced at Sean, "He was staring thought I'd give him a show and confuse him a little." Emma laughed and they made their way to class. Emma was the last one to enter her biology class and the only vacant seat was next to Rick. She sighed and sat down and didn't even look at him.

"Hi Emma," she heard him say quietly.

"Don't talk to me," she said without even looking over to him. He then snapped his pencil in half and ran out of the room knocking over his chair.

RICK'S POV

I have had enough of Degrassi's crap. They all need to be taught a lesson. Jimmy and Spinner have been being mean to me since the second they saw me. They made the list. Emma Nelson is a bitch. She made the list. I like Emma, and I know she likes me too. Jay kissed my Emma. He made the list.

Rick carefully inserted notes into Jay, Emma, Spinner, and Jimmy's lockers to meet the following day. Right after first bell. Student would slowly clear the halls. He retreated home for the evening and planned how this would work.

xxx

"Hey Em," Jay said sitting down next to her at the Dot that afternoon. She had come straight from school and held Rick's note in her hand. She had no idea who it was from.

"What's that?" Jay asked pointing to the note. Emma tossed the note towards him and he read it carefully. "Yeah, me, you, Jimmy, and Spin all got one. No ones knows from who," Jay said handing it back to her.

Emma shrugged and smiled a little, "It's probably some joke from JT or something."

Jay smiled and nodded, "Your right. So what are we having today? I'll go grab some stuff."

"Um fries and a strawberry shake for me," Emma said with a grin. The Dot fries were the best in town. Jay returned with two fries and a strawberry shake for Emma.

"How much do I owe you?" Emma asked taking a sip of her shake.

Jay shrugged, "Nothing, it's on me."

Emma smiled and Jay's stomach flipped again, "Now this really feels like a date Jayson. Especially after that kiss at lunch." Jay smirked and shook his head as she laughed. He really did like her. He just wasn't about to admit that to Emma.

xxx

Emma entered the hallway the following morning with Jay. They saw Jimmy and Spinner casually lounging against the lockers. No one had any idea what was going on and they waited patiently. Rick turned the corner with an evil look in his eye. He was dressed in a suit and hugged a back pack to his chest. Jay sensed something off about the situation and stood up straight pulling Emma closer to him. If something were to happen here than he was going to try and protect Emma.

Rick stood away from the group that lined casually against the lockers. Jimmy followed by Spinner, then Jay and then Emma. Jay was particularly close to Emma. Rick cautiously removed the gun from his bag and all of their eyes widened. Jay's grip got tight in Emma's arm.

"Now, you all may wonder what you have done to me to make me take such drastic measures," Rick said quietly. Jimmy took off down the hall and Rick followed. They made it around the corner before Rick shot Jimmy in the back. Emma jumped and grabbed the back of Jay's shirt. He stepped in front of her cautiously when Rick returned.

"Ah coming to my fair lady's rescue Jayson?" Rick said lifting the gun towards him. Emma froze still gripping Jay tightly. Jay's grip did not loosen on Emma either. Spinner stepped carefully away from Jay and Emma.

"Rick, I don't know what your thinking. I didn't do anything wrong, none of us did," Jay said raising a hand.

"You Mr. Hogart have stolen Ms. Nelson's heart and therefore she will not love me. She is beyond smitten for you," Rick said through clenched teeth.

"It is simple for you Emma, you love me and I will do nothing to hurt you," Rick spoke again, this time calmly.

No one moved, and so Rick raised the gun towards Emma and Jay. Jay jumped towards Rick but then Rick simply turned the gun on himself and shot himself. He dropped to the floor and the 3 teens stood in shock.

They all exited the school cautiously. It was too early for camera crews and parents to have arrived. All other students have been bused away. Jay, Emma, and Spinner stood together as they brought out Jimmy on a stretcher.

They turned away when Rick was brought out. Emma could smell the blood in the air and tears streamed down her face. Spinner's mother had just arrived and took Spinner home. Emma knew Jay was on his own and her mother would arrive soon.

She took Jay's hand and intertwined her little fingers. "Mom will be here soon, you shouldn't be alone. Come home with me. It's okay," Emma said quietly looking up at Jay.

Jay nodded, and they made their way away from the school a little more. The climbed into Jay's car and went back to Emma's house.

They entered the house and Spike came running towards Emma enveloping her in a hug, "I'm so glad you are okay."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, honestly I don't think we would have made it out of there if Jay hadn't tried to save us."

Spike looked at Jay gratefully, "I owe you my life Jay. Thank you so much."

Jay nodded awkwardly, "I could tell something was off when Rick showed up. I honestly was just trying to make sure Emma got out alive."

Emma's face lit up despite the recent events before Spike spoke again, "Okay well I have to go see Snake with Jack. He can't leave until all the students have been picked up from the church so I'll go fill him in."

Spike took Jack and left without another word. Emma collapsed onto the couch next to Jay with a sigh.

"Jay, thank you so much. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for that. Did you really mean what you said about getting me out alive?"

Jay nodded hesitantly, "Yeah I did."

Emma threw herself into Jay's arms and began to sob. Jay didn't object and held her tight. He had had a gun pointed at him before, he grew up in a bad part of Toronto. He wasn't completely thrown by the day's events but Emma clearly was.

Emma lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes for a moment before kissing him. Jay responded and they both pulled away breathless. Emma looked shocked and she scrambled up and headed towards the basement. Jay followed her and found her sitting on the edge of her bed nervously.

"I'm sorry, I just I got caught up," Emma said quietly.

Jay sat down next to her, "It's okay Em, you've had a terrible day."

She shook her head, "No, it's more than that. I've had feelings for you for a while now. I think they started in the last few weeks, I found myself always asking Sean if you and Manny could tag along more for you than her. Then yesterday spending time alone my stomach was in knots and my heart was racing. I know you don't feel the same but I just need you to know."

Jay sighed, he did feel the same way though, "Em, I do feel the same way. I know I'm not the greatest guy in the world and it's a fucked up way for my feelings to come out but it's true. Why do you think I was protecting you back there from Rick?"

Emma looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "So you do want to be with me like I want to be with you?"

Jay nodded with a small smile, "Yeah Em, I do."

Emma laughed, "Wow, I can not believe it took us to be a gun point to admit that."

Jay smiled, "Yeah we should avoid that in the future. At least we're both okay and we are together if you want to be."

Emma nodded before biting her lip and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Jay scooted closer to her before pulling away with a smile.

"Emma Nelson you never cease to amaze me," Jay said quietly as they sat forehead to forehead. She gave a sad smile.

"Jay, we just had a gun pointed at us. What if one of us had gotten hurt? Oh my god Jimmy," Emma started to cry. The day's events were finally catching up with her. Jay pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sh, Em, it's going to be okay. I know it was scary, I'm sorry you had to go through that," Jay continued to whisper soothing things in her ear until she calmed down. She took in a shaky breath and wiped her face.

"Oh god, I just keep breaking down on you. I'm a disaster. You should just go I'll see you later," Emma said pulling away from Jay.

Jay looked at her sadly, "If you need to be alone then I understand but please if you need someone call me. I swear I'll be here."

She nodded and watched him travel slowly up the stairs. She didn't moved until she heard the front door close tight. She curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep silently. Emma had never been so scared in her life but a the same time she was never more sure than she was protected.

Emma woke up the following morning and dressed for school. She hadn't slept much due to nightmares. She washed her face and didn't even try to cover the dark bags under her eyes. She put a bun on top of her head and threw on jeans and a sweatshirt.

She decided to skip breakfast despite Spike's pleas to both stay home and eat something. She grabbed her school bag and stepped out the front door feeling the crisp september morning air. Jay leaned against his car door waiting for Emma.

She sighed when he looked up at her wit the same tired eyes she held, "Hey Jay."

"Hey Baby-girl, did you sleep at all?" Jay asked as she walked over to stand in front of him. Emma was shocked by his sweetness and his nickname. She knew Manny had whipped him into shape but she was discovering just how much.

"I could ask you the same question," Emma said looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, okay fair shot. Are you sure you need to be going today? We could always go back to my place and relax and ignore the world," Jay suggested wrapping his strong arms around her waist lightly. She shook her head no. She gave another small sad smile and climbed into the car followed by Jay.


	7. Chapter 7

"Em, I'll meet you right here after first period," Jay said as they stood in front of her classroom before class.

"Jay, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep. I'll meet you here," Emma said reassuringly. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked into class. He left for his own class moving down the hallways quickly as not to be late.

Emma took she regular seat among the familiar classmates. It was the same setting and the same people but somehow she was different. She jumped every time someone's chair would screech across the floor or someone would say her name. She tried hard to focus on class but ended up doodling in her notebook all hour.

She finished class with a well sketched Jay standing in front of her protectively and a speech bubble saying, I'll keep you safe. She smiled and flipped her notebook shut as the bell rang. She slid everything into her bag and stood up to leave.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Armstrong said to her.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Emma asked anxious to leave. More to see Jay than anything else.

"Emma, I noticed your lack of focus today in class. Did you ever think of taking the week off?" Armstrong asked concerned about Emma's well being.

She offered a small smile and shook her head no, "I'm fine just tired that's all but thanks for the concern."

She smiled again and left the classroom, Jay was waiting right outside the door like he said he would. She smiled at his effort to make sure she was okay and took his hand and walked towards her locker.

"Em, are you sure you're okay? We can go to my place for the day," Jay suggested seeing right through her fake smile. Emma stood at her locker not speaking, then someone dropped a book loudly onto the ground.

Emma jumped and wrapped her arms around Jay quickly. She breathed heavy and gripped tightly. Jay shut her locker and walked her towards Simpson's classroom.

"Um, Mr. Simpson, Emma isn't doing so well right now can I take her home?" Jay asked awkwardly not dropping Emma's hand. Archie looked at Emma curiously and she nodded. He then nodded and waved them off.

The teenagers took off down the hallways of Degrassi and out the front doors. Emma climbed quickly into Jay's front seat and Jay into the drivers seat. They were at his place in a matter of minutes.

"Em, I think it's probably best we stay here today," Jay said concerned.

She shrugged, "Anywhere is better than Degrassi, I jump at every loud noise."

He offered up a sad smile and led them into the apartment. It was small but well lit and clean. Who knew Jay was so clean?

Emma flopped down onto the couch in the living room. Jay sat down next to her and she moved into his arms. He wrapped both arms securely around her small frame as she played with the strings on his sweater.

"You make me feel safer than I ever have, you know that?" Emma asked Jay in a small voice.

Jay kissed the top of her head that lay on his chest, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you make me feel like no matter what you'll do you best to protect me."

He sighed, "You know I would. I'm here for you Em. Yesterday was hard for all of us but really hard for you. I'm not going anywheres, you need me."

Emma nodded again, "Yeah I do. It's not something I can just get over or something that by not going to school for a few days can fix. I just need time and someone to be there for me."

Jay kissed her head once more, "I can be that someone. No matter what time it is or what I am doing, I'll come see you and try to help you."

Emma sighed, "I'm glad you're saying that because I can see myself calling you a lot in the middle of the night."

Jay laughed, "I didn't sleep much either, I was worried about you."

Emma looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "Really?"

He nodded and brushed her cheek lightly with his thumb, she relaxed at his touch. She smiled and laid her head back down on his chest. Finally feeling safe and protected from everything she let her eyes close and she slept.

He watched her carefully as she slept. He wondered how he gotten so lucky. He really liked her, it was moving fast but Jay knew he really liked her and cared about her a lot. Jay and Manny had never gotten to the L word. Jay had trouble with the L word. He knew when he felt it but couldn't say it.

He sighed and closed his eyes to sleep with her. Neither of them woke up until late afternoon. Emma stirred awake first waking up Jay too. She gave stored smile and say up, "What time is it?"

Jay picked up his phone and flipped it open, "Close to 4:30."

Emma stood up and fixed her hair and shirt, "I should probably go. Thanks for being there today." She kissed him lightly on the lips and went to walk home.

"Hey, wait up. I'll drive you," Jay said grabbing his keys.

She shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'll walk, it's okay."

He nodded and watched her leave. As she walked away from his apartment she felt like suddenly she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. She knew she was pushing him away a few moments ago but hopefully he didn't notice. She walked casually down the street and in her front door. She slid out of her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

Snake was sitting at the table and looked up from his laptop, "Where were you?"

Emma sat down across from him, "I was at Jay's. he took me there because it was quiet."

Snake lifted his eyebrows, "Is there something going on I should know about? Are you two more than friends? Emma you just broke it off with Sean."

Emma sighed and looked at her hands, "Yeah, we're more than friends. I'm just not sure if it's the right thing. I think we may be better just as friends."

Snake pursed his lips and shrugged, "I can't make that decision for you Em."

Emma nodded and stood from the table, "Call me when supper is ready," and she retreated to her basement bedroom. She flopped onto her bed staring up at the ceiling above. She sighed and then closed her eyes.

She jumped when the vision of Rick appeared. It happened every time she closed her eyes, except when in Jay's arms. Maybe it had nothing to do with that, maybe it was just how tired she was. She was doubting her relationship with Jay and she knew it. They needed to talk.

"Hey Baby," Jay said into the phone when he picked up.

"Hey, can you come over?" Emma said quietly her voice cracking a little.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked picking up his keys and heading out the door.

"I'm just worried," Emma stated quietly, again.

"About what Em?" Jay asked being curious.

"Can we just talk about it when you get here," Emma half begged.

"Yeah, of course, babe. I'll see you in a few," Jay said hanging up the phone and jumping into his civic. He pulled up to Emma's house within minutes and went to the front door. He knocked lightly and Snake opened the door, "Hi Jay."

Jay nodded, "Hi Mr.S, can I go see Emma? She called and wanted to talk."

Snake stepped to the side and let Jay enter, "Downstairs."

Jay gave a small smile and went down to see Emma, "Em?"

She sat on her bed with her legs crossed, "Hey." She gave a fragile smile and he sat down on the bed too.

"What's wrong?" Jay knew immediately something was really off.

"Jay are you sure we can do this?" Emma asked looking down.

"Do what Emma?" Jay asked getting serious.

Emma gave a small shrug and took a deep breath, "Us."

Jay widened his eyes and moved closer to her, "Emma I was honestly hopelessly in love with you. I love you. I said it and I mean it."

Emma looked up with gleaming eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

"Then why are you having doubts Em?" Jay asked pulling her onto his lap.

She sighed and dug her head into his neck, "I don't think I can give you everything you need right now."

He sighed and realized she meant sex. He loved Emma, he was smitten and could wait for her. "Emma, I don't need that."

Emma kissed his neck lightly, "I know you didn't know this and I don't want you to get upset but Sean and I did have sex."

Emma felt Jay tense up when she mentioned Sean like that, she kissed his neck once more and snuggled closer and she felt him relax a little.

"Em, please don't tell me her forced you," Jay said quietly resting his head on hers.

"Jay, he didn't force me but I didn't enjoy it that much," Emma's voice cracked and a tear fell onto Jay's shoulder.

Jay felt the tear on his shoulder he moved her to look her in the eyes, "Em, I don't ever want you to feel like that with me. I'll wait years if I have to, okay?"

Emma cracked a smile, "Years? I hardly doubt that."

Jay smirked, "I would but I don't want to. Trust me Em, if I could I would jump you right now but I want you to be ready first. Besides what would your parents say if they heard us right now."

Emma blushed and looked away. Jay's eyes widened, no they didn't. Emma's parents did not catch her and Sean this summer. "They know," was all she said.

"Emma did you parents really catch you doing it with Sean this summer?" Jay asked quietly trying not to grin.

Emma hit his arm, "That is our secret okay?" Then she had a flash back of the beginning of the summer. She remembered keeping a secret about her and Sean in Jay's car this summer. She grinned again.

"What?" Jay asked curiously. She shook her head no. She wasn't about to tell him that one. He really wanted to know this one. He tickled her sides until she caved, "Okay! I'll tell you but you can't get mad. Especially since it's about your baby."

Jay cocked his head, "My car?"

Emma nodded and tried not to grin, "At the beginning of the summer Sean borrowed your car and took me to Wasaga with him. Well at that point we were at the point of teasing each other but not really doing much. So he teased me a little and I got mad but then I decided to be really mean. He was driving and I went down on him." She choked out the last words quietly.

Jay's eyes widened and he jumped up from the bed, "You sucked my best friend off in my car!"

Emma looked down half feeling guilty and half laughing about it, "I said no getting mad."

Jay took a step back, "Em, I'm not mad I'm kind of grossed out."

Emma stood in front of him, "Oh really? Is that jealousy I hear?" She taunted Jay as he began to get angrier. Emma giggled. The next thing she knew she was pinned down to the bed on her back with Jay over top of her just inches apart.

She gasped.

"I have jealousy issues when it comes to you. We're never discussing Sean ever again. I don't think I was ever jealous before you so watch it," Jay warned being completely serious.

"You are so cute when your jealous. It's kinda hot actually," Emma stated with a smirk. She pulled Jay down on top of her and pressed her lips firmly to his arching her back into him. He slid an arm behind her to hold her just off the bed. He kissed her once more and pulled away.

"I love you, and you are mine. That's the only reason I am ever jealous. I was willing to share Alex because she is a slut. You however I do not want to share with anyone and I don't plan on sharing you either," Jay warned giving her a look. She cracked a smile and kissed his nose quickly.

The door opened at the top of the stairs, "Emma, it's too late for Jay to be here. Say goodbye."

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's voice, "I love you now go on before they get mad."

Jay smirked and stood them up, "No more doubts?"

She shook her head and he smiled and kissed her lightly and turned to go upstairs. Emma smirked and let her hand sneak across his ass as he walked away. He smirked and glanced back at her with a wink.

xxx

"Hey Manny," Emma said walking up to Manny's locker.

"Hey Em, listen can you be honest with me?" Manny asked seriously.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. Had Manny heard about Jay and Emma? Emma was going to tell her. Emma and Jay walked around school in the morning yesterday but Emma was sure that Manny wasn't around.

"Yeah sure Manny," Emma said trying her best to smile.

"Okay, I don't want to be the dumb girl who believes all the gossip but I also don't want be the dumb best friend who doesn't know what's going on. Are you and Jay together?" Manny asked talking quickly and quietly.

Emma looked down at her Birkenstocks and nodded, "Yeah Manny we are."

Manny widened her eyes, "Emma I can not believe you." Manny was not even close to being over Jay. They hadn't broken up that long ago and Manny loved Jay. She thought she did anyways.

Emma felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach, "Manny I'm sorry."

Manny rolled her eyes and Jay trotting down the hallway towards Emma with a smile, "Whatever Emma, go to hell."

Emma gasped and turned away from Manny to catch Jay walking up. "Hey Em, what was that?" Jay motioned to Manny running down the hallway away from Emma.

"Gossip travels faster than I can manage to get up the courage to tell my best friend about a certain someone so she got mad and told me to go to hell," Emma said bluntly.

"Oh wow, sorry Em," Jay said raising both eyebrows as he huffed out. Manny could be a bitch if she wanted to be.

Emma shrugged, "Whatever, I have you."

Jay laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall for lunch, "Em, I love you and all but I can't be your only friend."

Emma scowled, "But why not, you're not going to tell me to go to hell."

Jay kissed the top of her head, "No I won't but you still need someone."

Emma laughed, "Okay fine."

Jay noticed Toby and JT outside having lunch and dragged Emma over.

"Hey Em," JT said with a curious look at Jay.

"Hey guys, Manny told me to go to hell so can we join?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure Em, one question though," Toby spoke up this time.

"Shoot," Emma said pulling out a sandwich for herself. Jay sat next to her with a can of pop.

"What's with the badass accessory?" JT blurted out before Toby could.

Emma laughed and Jay have the boys a look of warning, "He's the reason Manny wants to chop off my head."

JT and Toby nodded understanding the situation, "Oh cool. I'm sure we can be your new friends since Manuela is being a meanie today. She never did fit in here anyways, she was a wannabe."

Toby laughed, "JT I recall you trying to hang with the cool people too at one point."

Emma and Jay both joined in laughing and Jay scowled. "Guys come on," JT pleaded for them to stop.

"You guys are such dorks," Jay said shaking his head. They all turned and gave him a look and winced when Emma caught her elbow in his side.

He put his hands up in defense, "Never said it was a bad thing."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Mom," Emma said walking into the house Jay following close behind. There was no answer, they were alone. Emma smiled.

"I don't know where she went but we're alone," Emma took Jay's hand and led him downstairs to her bed. He stood in front of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately. She pulled him by the shirt onto the bed over her. She continued to kiss him. He slid his tongue into her mouth and smiled. She broke away from his lips briefly and moved down his neck and back up to his mouth.

"Love you," she muttered before pressing her lips back to his.

He pressed his lips to her temple and whispered in her ear, "Love you more."

She felt her cheeks heat up and he smirked when they turned crimson. He kissed both red cheeks and then kissed down her neck just as she had done. She sighed loudly and ran her hands through his hair. He kiss her hard on the mouth again. He slid a hand inside her shirt and began to let it roam.

She pulled away and he quickly removed his hand, "Sorry."

She looked down and avoided his gaze, "It's fine."

He sighed, "Em, I really am sorry. I just got caught up."

She nodded, "I know."

He put a hand on the side of her face and kissed her but she pulled away quickly. He looked her in the eyes and saw sadness. He sat up and pulled her closer to him, "What's wrong?"

A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away, "I'm sorry I'm being such a girl."

"Hey Em, don't cry babe," Jay pulled her into a tight hug.

She sighed, "Sorry, I just feel like this is not fair to you."

He kissed her forehead, "Babe, I love you so much. It's really not fair to you, I keep pushing you and that's not right."

She frantically shook her head negatively, "No Jay, you're not pushing me. I'm sorry, can we just forget about this. Are you hungry?"

Jay sighed discouraged, "Yeah, let's go eat."

xxx

"Do you get it now? You have to move all the numbers to one side so the equation equals 0 so you can find X," Emma said trying explain the math problem to Jay.

"Okay I get that but how do I do that?" Jay asked totally confused. He never really paid attention in class and was now a year behind. He felt like an idiot but math just wasn't his thing.

"You have to subtract the same amount..." Her voice sounded distant and he lacked focus. He could no longer hear her explaining what to do. He watched as she ran a hand through her hair. He continued to watch her until she noticed.

"Jay? Are you even listening?" She asked impatiently.

Jay smirked and shook his head no, "I'm sorry Em. I'm trying I really am but your distracting me."

She shook her head and tried her best to hide a smile. She got up and went down stairs. She put her hair up in a bun on top of her head, removed all of her makeup and put on bag sweat pants and a sweater. She ran back up the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. Jay was not alone. He sat awkwardly at the table and Snake stood near by.

Jay laughed at Emma's attempt to make him focus. Snake cleared his throat, "Okay Emma, I think we all need to sit down and talk a little bit."

Emma's stomach did a flip, where was this going? She nodded and pulled up a chair close to Jay. He sat with his elbows casually on the table in front of his homework. Emma would have liked to lay her head on his shoulder but not in this situation.

"Okay, Emma I know way too much about your past relationship with Sean. I don't want anything that your not ready for to happen so I'm warning you both now that I will not accept any funny business," Snake awkwardly spoke.

Emma put her head down and avoided anyone's gaze and shook her head. She cringed at the thought of this conversation going any further.

"And I also want there to be no lying. If your going to go spend the night at Jayson's then say so. Don't lie. We'll accept that you may eventually stay there but don't lie about it okay?" Archie continued. Emma still could not look up. She nodded and he stood up and left the two teens alone.

Jay cleared his throat, "Em?" She still did not look up she couldn't after how awkward that conversation had been.

"Yeah?" She answered quietly.

"What was that?" Jay asked still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Emma stood up and began to put away her books, "Um that was his way of giving us the talk."

Jay laughed, "Wow, never thought I'd hear that talk from my MI teacher."

Emma glared at him, "Bet you never thought you'd be with me either but here we are."

Jay stood next to Emma and wrapped his strong arms around her from behind, "I'm a lot happier with one more than the other."

Emma melted into his arms and chest letting her head fall back against him with a sigh. He kissed the top of her head and then pulled them over to sit on the couch. He sat on the end with one arm on the armrest. The other wrapped around Emma with her head on his chest.

Emma sighed when she heard her mother pull in the yard. "We can go to my place if you want?" he asked noticing her mother's arrival. Emma nodded and they met Christine at the door.

"Bye Mom, I'll be back later." Emma said quickly pulling Jay out the door. They hopped into his civic and took off down the street to his 1 bedroom apartment.

xxx

Emma rolled out of sleep the next morning. She hasn't gotten home until almost midnight. She yawned and climbed out of bed. She set her feet on the floor but stepped on someone instead. Her feet jolted up into her chest and she covered her mouth. Jay was on the floor. Asleep.

"Jay wake up, we have school," Emma said quietly. She heard feet moving above her in the kitchen.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey you.".

"What are you doing here?" She was shocked to see him sleeping on her bedroom floor at 6 o'clock in the morning on a Friday.

"Oh when I drove you home last night I forgot my key so I climbed in the side window and locked your bedroom door," He said with a smirk. He stood up and held a hand to help Emma out of bed. She sighed and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, just go before someone knows your here," she said with a unimpressed look. He smirked and kissed her lightly and left out the window.

She walked lazily over to the bathroom and got into the shower. She stepped out feeling refreshed. She sighed with a smile and got ready for school. Emma made her way up the stairs and unlocked the door and stepped into the kitchen.

Spike sat at the table with Jack. Snake had probably already left for school. "Hey Em, what time did you get home last night?"

Emma kissed Jack's head and sat down at the table, "Oh um close to midnight I think."

Spike gave a disapproving look, "Too late Emma. New curfew okay? 10 on school nights and 11 on weekends. I know Snake said that we'd accept you staying at Jay's but I need to know when okay?"

Emma nodded and scarfed down a bowl of cereal. She stood up and kissed Jack's head once more. She threw on a small denim coat and stepped into the crisp Toronto air. A familiar orange civic sat waiting for her in the driveway. She smiled and tapped on the driver's side window. Jay looked over at her and smirked.

He got out of the car and slid his strong arms around Emma, "Good morning." He kissed her passionately but softly. Emma smiled against the kiss but felt something she wasn't used to, she felt like she wanted more.

"It's Friday, we should do something," Emma suggested with a smile. She wanted to get out and do something fun.

"Yeah okay, I think Spin's having a party. We can go to that and only if you want to you can crash at my place," Jay suggested hopeful she would accept.

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds good. I'll text Mom after school that way I won't have to deal with her in person."

Jay smirked and shook his head. He kissed her one more time and once again Emma wanted more. She sighed and went to the passenger door and climbed into the civic. Jay drove quickly to school but they school day however did not pass quickly.

Emma sighed as the final bell rang and she darted for her locker. She shoved her stuff in her locker. Thank goodness this weekend was homework free. She closed her locker door as Jay walked up to her. She slid her fingers into his and they walked out of Degrassi. He lit a cigarette and she removed it directly from his grasp and held it out of reach.

"Em, come on I know you don't like it but I smoke okay? Now hand it over," Jay said begging her. He needed a fix.

Emma had earlier decided in class that she was ready to have sex with Jay. The decision was sudden but it all made sense. That feeling of wanting more, sex was more. She smirked, "Cigarette or me."

Jay's mouth dropped, "Em, you are not seriously going to break up with me right now because of a cigarette are you?"

Emma laughed, "No. I meant you can have the cigarettes as long as you want but until you quit I'm not going to sleep with you."

Jay cocked his head, "You're not sleeping with me now so I'll take the cigarette."

Emma didn't let him take it back, "I wouldn't be so fast to say that Hogart. I decided I'm ready to sleep with you so now you can choose. The cigarette or me."

Jay dropped his hand reaching for the cigarette and he tossed the whole packages at her, "Take them, I dot want them now."

Emma smiled with victory, "Good," she crushed the lit cigarette under her foot and tossed the package in the trash. "Now, tonight if you don't smoke at the party then we'll see about us."

Jay shook his head and smirked, "Yeah right. You said the cigarette or you. I chose you and since I was going to have a smoke right now, I want you right now."

Emma made a pft sound and smiled, "Whatever to say babe."

Jay laughed and they climbed into the civic. He drove to his place quickly and jumped out of the car and threw her up around his shoulder and ran into the apartment. He set her down after he closed the door. She stood leaning against the door wit a sly grin.

He shook his head and pushed her up against the door. She gasped and he crashed his lips to hers. Her jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her ass, "Love you." He said into her ear before kissing it. She sighed, "Love you more."

He began to move his hands into her shirt. She didn't react so be looked into her eyes for approval. She nodded and smiled before kissing him again. He held her and walked them into the bedroom.

He set her down carefully on the bed. He leaned towards her and removed her shirt revealing her perfect body. He stared in awe and she began to remove his shirt. Soon they collapsed side by side panting and out of breath. He pulled her closer to him and snuggled tight.

She smiled, "Sean was never easy to cuddle with. I like this."

Jay laughed, "I'm sure BamBam was just as easy in bed as me."

Emma laughed with Jay this time, "No meant like first of all he never wanted to cuddle with me and second of all I didn't fit well next to him. This is perfect."

Jay kissed the top of her head, "I love you, and you're right."

Emma smiled, "I love you too. We have a party to attend and I need a shower. I'm going home to get ready and you can swing by around 7?"

Emma tried to get out of bed but Jay pulled her back down to cuddle, "5 more minutes. Then you can go."

xxx

Emma walked up her basement stairs in a short denim skirt and a small black tank top. She had on gladiator sandals and he hair flowed down her back in loose curls.

"Emma, where are you going and when will you be home?" Spike asked from the couch. She was knitting for Baby Jack.

"I am going to a party at Spinner's. I will be at Jay's tonight. I'll be home sometime tomorrow," Emma explained leaning against the wall with her bag. She was waiting for Jay.

"Okay, be careful. Call me if you need something," Spike said with a small smile. He continued knitting and Emma heard Jay honk. She smiled and said goodbye to her mother.

Emma tossed her bag into the back seat of Jay's car and sat in the front seat. She leaned in just as he did and kissed him for a while. They both came up for air and he kissed her cheek quickly then turned on the car.

"Are you excited?" Jay asked with a smirk. He drove quickly.

"I've been to parties before. No biggie," Emma said with a shrug. She had been to a few parties. Nothing too wild.

"No Greenpeace. It's our first sleepover," Jay stated with another classic Jay smirk.

"Oh yeah, how cute. Let's party first," Emma said with a smile as they hit Spinner's street. Anyone could hear the music as they approached. Emma and Jay hopped out of the civic and walked hand in hand into he party.

"Jay, my man! You came," Spinner yelled already drunk as the couple stepped through the front door. "And you brought Emma?"

Jay gave Spinner a look and he shut up and walked away. "I want a drink," Jay said searching around the room for a keg. He spotted a case of beer and took one.

He took a swig of the beer and held Emma close to him. She smiled and looked around at the different people. "Hey Em, you wanna dance?" Jay said whispering in her ear before kissing it.

Emma laughed, "No I do not dance. I'll take a drink though." She lead the way into the kitchen and found herself a cooler. She wasn't one to drink but she was changing and that was okay.

She saw Craig and some other familiar people near by. She and Jay walked in that direction.

"Hey Emma Nelson," Craig Manning slurred with a sloppy grin.

Emma laughed, "Hi Craig."

"Em, do a shot or two with us," Craig suggested standing next to Ashley, Paige, and Marco.

She smiled and nodded. Jay came up next to her and got a shot for himself. They all took 7 shots and where feeling good. Emma smiled up at Jay. Jay felt fine, he drank a lot and knew how to hold his liquor. Emma on the other hand was not so great at this.

"Let's dance," She said taking his hand and leading him to the living room. He stood behind her with a proud smirk that Emma Nelson was his.

"I thought you said you don't dance," he said to her from behind with his hands on her hips.

She smiled and leaned into him, "That was before I took notice of how sexy you are."

Jay laughed at Emma's comment. Clearly the shots had gone to her head and she had no idea what she was saying. He would, in the future, enjoy teasing her about this night because she most likely wouldn't remember much. The rest of the night followed suit. They danced and they drank.

xxx

Emma opened her eyes and tried to sit up but quickly laid back down. She felt like she had an elephant on her head. She rolled over onto Jay and jumped back a little. He stirred awake and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He was half mocking her pending hangover and half generally concerned for his girlfriend.

She grimaced, "Not great. How much did you let me drink?"

Jay widened his eyes mockingly, "Me? This is my fault?"

She smiled and flirtatiously hit his arm, "Babe, I'm serious how much did I have?"

Jay shrugged, "I don't know. A lot." He pulled her in close and wrapped both arms around her torso and nuzzled his neck into her shoulder. She willingly went back to sleep in Jay's arms. She didn't immediately fall back asleep.

She felt a chill and noticed her naked body up against Jay's. She widened her eyes for a minutes then relaxed. She closed her eyes and set her head lightly on his. She sighed when she realized she would not be sleeping again this morning. Trapped in Jay's arms, she carefully ran a pattern with her fingers up and down his arms and moved down his back.

He moaned, "Em, come on I'm trying to sleep."

She smiled and kissed his bed head, "I love you Jay."

In turn he smiled and answered her happily, "I love you too Em."

She continued to draw lightly with her fingers around his shoulder blades and back. He sighed and tried to ignore it. The more her hand traveled down his back the harder it was to ignore it. She finally ran a smooth and delicate hand over his bare ass. Breath caught in his throat, his eyes shot open. "Emma, seriously."

She let out a small giggle, "What baby?"

"I really want to sleep. You're making it hard," Jay said with his eyes still open.

"Well that sure didn't take much," she said jokingly.

She took it sexually. He rolled his eyes and poked her side. She flinched out of his arms and he quickly brought her back. She sighed and laid her head on his chest this time. He kissed her head and she smiled. She really was enjoying waking up with Jay.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jay seriously stop it," Emma spat out while rolling around on the couch and being tickled by Jay.

He smirked and finally removed his hands from her torso. He stood in front of her as she laid on the couch. He went to walk away but Emma's hand reached up and grabbed the hem of his shirt. She pulled him down towards her and pressed he lips firmly to his.

He crawled onto the couch and hovered over her happily. She smiled against his kiss.

She kissed him again this time letting his tongue enter her mouth. He took a hand and set it gently inside her shirt on her hip. He kissed down her neck. His phone started going off in his pocket. Without stopping he pulled out his cellphone and handed it to

Emma, who flipped it open. "Hello, Jay's busy right now. What can I do for you?" She tried desperately not let her voice hitch as jay moved towards her chest.

"Hi Emma," she heard Alex say flatly into the phone. Emma pulled away from Jay and sat up.

"Alex, why are you calling Jay?" Emma sat up with an annoyed look on her face and Jay gave her a questioning look.

"Oh you know, Jay and I we're hooking up behind you're back so I thought I'd call to see if be wanted to get some today since you're not giving him anything," Alex said trying to make Emma angry. It worked.

"Bye Alex," Emma said hanging up the phone and sitting back and crossing her arms.

"What did she say?" Jay said turning toward her and setting a hand down on her thigh.

"Oh just that you're a cheating bastard," Emma said angrily.

"Oh come on Em, you don't really believe her to do?" Jay said trying to look her in the eyes.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know Jay. How well do I know you? How often do you cheat on your girlfriends?"

Jay sighed and wrapped both arms around Emma, "Yeah okay, I have a bad reputation but I promise you I have never cheated on your beautiful face and I won't ever. I love you Emma. And besides what would I want anyone else for, you're amazing in bed."

Emma laughed, "I love you too Jay. And I suppose you're not so bad in bed either."

Jay and Emma both laughed this time and sighed simultaneously. He felt bad that Emma was nervous about their relationship. It was completely understandable. He pulled her tighter into his arms and she let her head lay on his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. She needed to trust Jay.

"Emma?" Jay asked quietly rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

"Mhm," she responded not opening her eyes.

"You trust me right? Like you trust me enough to be honest with me and stuff right?" Jay asked curiously.

Without opening her eyes she furrowed her brow, "Of course I do."

He took a deep breath and Emma sat up and looked him in the eyes, "What is it Jay?"

"This summer Sean mentioned something about a rapist that you had a past with," Jay trailed off when he saw Emma's face.

A tear trailed down her face and she wiped it away, "He told you about that?"

Jay was looking down and he nodded. Emma wiped some more tears away, "I can't believe him."

Jay looked up, "Em, tell me what happened. Please."

Emma took a deep breath, "He was a creep from the Internet and I met him at a hotel but nothing happened and I got out safe. This summer me and Sean ran into him and then he showed up in Toronto."

Jay's eyes widened, "Where is he now?"

Emma's tears continued to go down her face, "In jail. They took him away forever."

Jay sighed in relief and pulled her in close, "Em, I'm so sorry."

Emma sniffled her tears and shrugged, "I'm fine now. He's gone and I have you to protect me."

Jay smiled, "You know it Baby-girl."

"What brought that on?" Emma asked quietly.

"We'll you said we don't know each other that well so I was trying to think back to anything Sean had said that's all," Jay shrugged.

Emma laid her head on his chest again and smiled, she knew she was loved and safe.

xxx

"Emma," called Sean down the hallway of Degrassi.

Emma rolled her eyes and kept her pace up and walked on. "Emma, come on," Sean said catching up to her.

She finally stopped and turned to him, "Yes Sean?"

He took a deep breath, "Can we move on and be friends?"

Emma snickered, "Yeah right. I may have moved on and I may be happy but maybe that's because you're out of my life."

Sean opened his mouth to reply with a snide comment but Jay appeared at Emma's side. He threw a casual but protective arm over her shoulders and widened his eyes. He looked at Sean as if to dare him to make the comment. But Sean didn't, he turned with a grunt and walked away.

"I didn't need you to protect me from Sean. I can handle myself you know," Emma said and she walked away with Jay.

He smirked and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah okay Emma."

Her mouth dropped in shock, "What you don't think I could handle myself in a situation?"

Jay smiled, "You'd get all flustered which is adorable but wouldn't get you anywhere."

Emma pulled away from jay and stood in front of her class, Jay had auto shop this period, "Whatever Jay."

Emma turned to walk away. She was angry at Jay and had reason to be. Jay stood in the doorway and spoke even though she was long gone, "Love you Em."

xxx

"Hey Em, it's Jay again. I don't know if you're ignoring me or you don't have your phone close by. You seemed upset today before last period. Please call me back. I love you so much Em," Jay hung up his cellphone again. He was sitting in the food court at the mall.

Emma stood behind him without being noticed she had heard the last two messages he had left a moment ago. She sighed and he turned around, "Em, hi."

She gave a weak smile, "Hi."

She sat down across from him, "I heard your messages. I'm not upset with you I'm mad and hurt."

Jay sighed and looked down, "Why? Was it what I said about you being able to handle yourself? I'm sorry Em, I shouldn't have said that. I should know that you can take care of yourself."

Emma twirled her phone in her hands on the table, "Jay, I love you and I love that you want to protect me but I don't need it all the time. I can handle myself and I know you know that," Emma said quietly.

Jay nodded, "I know. I just I was with Alex and Manny before you and they were both so headstrong you couldn't ignore it. You're headstrong in a different kind of way, and I love that part of you but I forget it's there sometimes. I see this beautiful and gentle girl that I love. Not a headstrong scary girl, and I should know your both."

"Thank you," Emma said finally taking his hand, "I understand where your coming from but please don't forget, it makes me feel weak."

Jay widened his eyes and tightened his grip, "Emma Christine Nelson you are not weak. I'm so sorry I ever made you feel like that."

xxx

"Hey Emma," Jay said coming up I her locker. She looked stressed and in a hurry.

"Hey Babe, listen I'd love to stay and talk but Liberty needs my help with student council meeting stuff," Emma said closing her locker and turning to walk away. She sure wasn't in the mood to talk today.

Jay caught her arm, "It's Friday. You should come stay over. I feel like I haven't seen you all week. I miss my girl. I can wait until your meeting is over and then we can go home."

Emma tried her best to smile, "I miss my Jay too but I'm so exhausted I'll be no fun tonight."

Jay smirked, "Then we can pop in a movie and sleep as long as you want. I just wanna be with you."

Emma kissed him chastely and quickly, "Okay, meet you outside at 430. Love you."

Jay smirked and watched her go down the hallway, "Love you to Greenpeace."

xxx

"Jay, I'm sorry I'm late. You know how Liberty can be," Emma said rushing out to the car.

He stood up off the hood of his civic and smiled, "It's okay Em. I don't mind waiting."

Emma shoved he stuff in the back of the car and gave Jay a quick smile before hopping in the car. "I love you Em," Jay said climbing next to her.

"You are so cute," she said and kissed his cheek.

Jay smiled, "I just love you that's all."

"I love you too, you've even saying that a lot lately. What's going through your head?" Emma asked sensing there was more to this than he let on.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just want you to know I'm here and know how I feel."

Emma turned towards him slightly in her seat and ran her fingers through his hair, "Babe, you are it for me. I'll love you forever and I know you feel the same so we're good."

Jay sighed, "Emma, what if things aren't always as simple as you saying right now?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, did he know? "We will figure it out. We will face things together as they come at us, no matter what. I promise."

Jay sighed again, "Emma, are you pregnant?"

Emma's jaw dropped, how did he know? She had only told Snake and Spike. They had just found out last night, she thought she was putting on a good show for Jay until she was ready to say something but apparently he knew her better than she thought.

"Jay, who told you?" Emma shook her head and pulled away from him and looked down into her lap.

"Snake took me aside today when you were in your meeting. He yelled at me and I didn't even know what he was talking about until the words came out of his mouth," Jay said calmly but he was still clearly upset.

Emma sucked in a shaky breath, "Yeah I am, I only found out last night and I was trying to find a good time to tell you but I guess there isn't one really. You can go ahead and take me home if you want, you're probably angry or scared or wanting to leave me or something along those lines."

Jay ran his hand up and down her back, "Emma did you miss the last 10 minutes? I love you to death and I'm not going anywheres. We're going to my place and we're going to figure out what this means but first you need some sleep. You clearly didn't sleep last night."

Emma smiled and sighed, "You're too good to me sometimes. I kept something huge from you and you're not even mad."

Jay began to drive, "It's hard to deal with and it was barely a day and I get what was going on it's okay. I'm just worried that I'm going to screw up."

Emma laid a hand on his thigh, "We're going to do this together."

He pulled up in front of his apartment and took Emma upstairs. She flung her shoes off at the door and walked straight for Jay's bedroom. She crawled up on the bed and Jay laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

She let one hand rest on his chest and the other hand on her own stomach. This was scary and Emma wasn't sure she was ready for this but she was going to have to be.

The week's events were catching up with her now, she let a few tears escape her eyes and Jay only held her tighter. He knew she was scared and he was determined to be the best he could for her.

"I love you Emma Nelson, forever," Jay whispered quietly before placing a light kiss on her head.

She smiled and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Jay couldn't sleep however. He glanced over at he drawer next to his bed. It contained the ring he was planning giving on Emma for their 6 month anniversary. He was beginning to think he should give it to her now to prove that he wasn't leaving.

He carefully pulled the drawer open without letting go of Emma completely. He grabbed the velvet box and opened it carefully.

Jay removed the ring from it's box and placed it slowly on her finger. His intention was not to wake her but her eyes fluttered open when he slid the ring on her finger.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously with a smile. The simple silver band was really pretty.

"Happy early 6 months Em. I know it's sappy but it's a promise ring. I promise you that someday you will be my wife. I need you to understand right now that I'm not leaving," Jay said resting his head on hers.

She smiled, "Jay you could not make me any happier. I love you so much."

Jay kissed her head, "I love you Greenpeace. To back to sleep."

Emma shook her head and sat up to face Jay, who also sat up. "I can't sleep now. I'm too happy."

Jay gave her a loving smile and held her hand and admired the ring that he placed there, "What are we going to do about this baby Em?"

Emma sighed, "There is no way I'm getting an abortion. So we have adoption or keeping it."

Jay looked down in thought, "Emma, I love you and will support you no matter what you decide as long as you're happy."

Emma brought his chin up and looked him in the eye, "Jay I know you'll support me. I want your honest opinion right now even if I don't agree."

Jay sighed and mumbled, "I want to keep it."

Emma offered a small smile, "Jay, it's okay to state your opinion here. I'm not mad, it's just as much your choice as mine."

Jay gathered up all the courage he could ever have and spoke, "I think we should keep our baby and you should move in with me and we can be a family."

Emma nearly knocked them both off the bed when she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and didn't let go. He reciprocated and locked his arms around her tiny waist. She loosened her grip and met her lips with his. She was gentle but passionate. She had never loved someone as much as she loved Jay right now.

"I love you so much, and I love your idea, and I love how perfect you are," Emma sputtered between kisses.

Jay smiled as he pulled away and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "I love you and this is going to be hard but whatever it takes I know we can make it through."


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma I don't think that is a good idea," Spike said honestly at the kitchen table on Sunday morning.

"Mom, why not? We're going to have a little baby. We can't depend on everyone else for this," Emma argued back at her mother.

"Emma, listen I know and I understand your point of view but I am a mother so I can help you get the hang of things," Spike tried to reason with her daughter without getting angry.

"Mom, I'm not moving across the country. I'm moving like 5 minutes away. You can be around all the time," Emma said trying to poke holes in her mothers reasoning.

"No Emma, that is my final answer. I will not let you move in with Jay. Not while you're this young," Spike retorted unwilling to let her daughter win this one.

"Spike, let her go live with Jay. I see everyday how they are with each other and they will be okay. And Emma's right, we're not far at all. Emma go on pack your things," Snake said leaning against the counter with his coffee mug in hand.

Emma smiled a huge grin, "Thanks for understanding Dad."

"Snake, you can't do that. We have to stick together as parents," Spike argued with her husband this time.

"No Spike, I don't agree with you. I am letting Emma move out of this house," Snake said and Emma slipped out of the room and down to her basement bedroom.

Emma dialed Jay's cellphone quickly, "Hey Babe."

Jay smiled in bed, "Hi Em."

Emma sighed, "So I asked Mom and Dad about moving in with you. They both had different opinions."

Jay sighed, "Let me guess. Spike thinks its a great idea and Archie not so much."

Emma laughed, "Quite the opposite actually. Snake wants me to go. Mom isn't so pleased but she'll realize what's best for our family."

Jay smirked, "I love the sound of that, our family."

Emma grinned in turn, "I like it too. Would you mind helping a part of our family pack so she can come home."

Jay sighed and pulled himself out of bed, "You know I would. I'll see you in 15. Bye Em."

Emma smiled, "Love you bunches."

Jay grinned in turn, "Love you too."

With a click of the phone Emma sighed and walked towards the collapsed boxes in the corner. She folded one into its proper shape and took it to her closet. She began tossing in anything she still wore or could wear with a big belly. She smiled as she heard Jay's footsteps come down the stairs.

"Hey you," she said in a cheery voice.

"Hey you," he said kissing Emma's cheek, "and you." He laid a hand gently on her still flat stomach.

She smiled, "You're really taking this parenthood thing one quickly aren't you?"

Jay shrugged, "Before my older brother moved away I used to sped a lot of time with my nephew. His name was Eli."

"Aw Jay, you never told me that. Do you miss them?" Emma asked sitting on the edge of the bed with him.

Jay nodded, "Yeah all the time but it helps now that I have you because I love you as much as I love them."

Emma leaned her head on Jay's shoulder, "Soon we'll have our own little family and Eli will have a cousin."

Jay smiled and pulled them up, "As much as I love just talking with you we need to pack so I can take my beautiful girl back to our home."

They shared a smile and kiss. They both had a gleam in their eyes that came from knowing how perfect they were together. Nothing could tear them apart and neither would ever leave.

xxx

"Okay Em, I brought in all your boxes. I hope your in my room unpacking your stuff," Jay called from the front of his apartment. When there was no answer Jay became curious, he walked back to the room and found Emma curled up on the bed with the stuffed animal Jay kept in the back of his closet. It was Eli's and he left it behind when they went to Montreal.

Jay smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and curled up beside her in bed and snuggled close. She stirred.

"Sh Em, go back to sleep it's just me," Jay whispered so quietly. She let a small grin come to her lips and she nudged closer to Jay.

Jay smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He held her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with her. He woke up and it was clearly late afternoon. Emma was already out of bed. She had not unpacked but she was out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting doing homework. He smiled, "Do you want to unpack?"

Emma looked up, "Can I finish this for English first? I have to pass it in tomorrow."

Jay nodded, "Sure, whatever you want. Would you mind if I ran out and got some food for the week? You'll be okay alone?"

Emma smiled and sighed, "Jay you're great and all but you can't treat me like a guest. This is my home now. I'm basically going to do as I please and you do the same. No big deal, go get food. Do whatever I'm fine."

Jay nodded and kissed Emma quickly before leaving the apartment. Emma continued on with her homework. She finished up and walked towards her box of books and opened it up. She began to stack her books along the wall in the living room. She jumped when there was a load knock at the door.

"Hey little brother! Open up and let us in," a male voice yelled from other side.

Emma walked cautiously to the door and opened it slowly. The man looked to be about 5 years older than Jay. The had similar features but this man carried a baby and had a weird look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Does Jay Hogart still live here?" The man asked.

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sorry I'm Emma. Jay will be right back. You can come in."

The man smiled and entered, "I'm Adam. I am Jay's older brother and this is Eli."

Emma smiled at Eli, "I have heard a bit about oh two actually."

Adam smiled, "Oh yeah? Probably all about Eli right?"

Emma nodded and Adam spoke again, "You said Emma right? So are you a friend, girlfriend, or what?"

Emma smiled, "Girlfriend of two months. Friend of about 5 months."

Adam smiled, "So you moving in? I see lots of boxes."

Emma nodded and grinned, "Yeah, moved in this morning. Sorry I'm still unpacking."

Adam shrugged and sat down at the table, "It's fine with us. So how did my brother rope a pretty girl like you into his life and apartment?"

Emma laughed, "Um well I used to be with Jay's best friend so we became friends through that."

Adam made an oh shape with his mouth, "Wait are you Sean's Emma Greenpeace Nelson?"

Emma widened her eyes, "I am. Although I'm not Sean's anymore."

Adam nodded, "Yes I've heard plenty about you. Jay could never shut up about you all summer. Emma this Emma that."

She laughed, "Really? I'll have to ask about that."

He laughed as well, "So how did you end up moving in here?"

Emma looked down a her small stomach for a moment, "Jay and I had an accident and we're going to do good by it."

Adam sighed, "Oh yeah? That's good. I hope he treats you better than the last girl he was with."

Emma nodded, "Alex? He sure does. I wouldn't be here or in this situation if he didn't."

She heard footsteps behind her, "Adam shut up. We all know I treated Alex like shit and we all know I treat Emma like the best of the best."

Emma turned around and smiled, "Hey you."

Jay shifted his attention to Emma, "Hey Babe." He leaned down and kissed her quickly before setting the food down. He immediately picked Eli up out of Adam's lap. Emma smiled at his easy with a young child. Jay smiled and wrapped Eli in his arms tight.

"So Jay, I heard from Adam that someone couldn't shut up about me all summer and it wasn't Sean," Emma hinted at with a wink at Adam. He grinned.

"Adam, seriously? I did not talk about her that much," Jay pleaded still holding Eli.

"Jay, I recall you showing me a picture of you, her, and the brunette and you only talking about Emma," Adam said trying to aggravate the situation.

"Jay, why would you talk about me? You were with Manny all summer and I was with Sean," Emma was curious now. Adam let a sound escape his lips as if Jay had just been burned which he had.

"Emma, I may have had a thing for you for majority of the summer," Jay hesitated a little.

"So what your saying is you used Manny to be around me? So there's a chance that you're using me to be around Liberty?" Emma knew the truth she just wanted to see his reaction. Adam laughed at the whole situation.

"Emma stop it. You know that's not true," Jay said getting angrier.

"Do I know that Jay?" Emma batted her eye lashes and teased now. Jay grunted and passed Eli off to Adam and grabbed Emma by the arm. He dragged her to the bedroom, her laughing all the way.

"What is with you? You know I love you and I'm not using you so why even bring it up?" Jay said never realizing she was joking around.

"Aw Babe, I was kidding with you. I know you love me with all your heart. I wouldn't have done it if you were going to take it seriously. I'm sorry," Emma realized resting her hands on his firm stomach.

"Emma, that's not funny. That's cruel but I do love you with all my heart and I'm glad you know that," Jay said with a sigh. Emma let out a small giggle about the whole situation and pressed her lips to his for countless moments. They broke apart breathless and smiling. No feeling compared to the way they felt after sharing a kiss.

"No more winking at Adam either, it's weird," Jay said while waving a finger. Emma laughed and saluted at Jay with her tongue stuck out, "Yes sir." She added a wink as she saluted and turned to return to the kitchen.

xxx

"Emma, how was your weekend?" Liberty asked on Monday afternoon in the hall.

"Good thanks Liberty. How was yours?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Mediocre, JT canceled our date for video games with Toby once again," Liverty spoke with her dignified voice.

"Aw Lib, that sucks. Do you want me to talk to him?" Emma asked heading towards their final class of the day. They stopped at the door.

"No thanks. I'll discuss the matter with him. Bye Emma," Liberty said with a smile and continuing on to her advanced math class.

Emma entered her step father's MI class. She joined Jay in the middle of the row. "Hey, so I was thinking that for the next few months I could get a few hours at the Dot to help save for you-know-what?"

Jay sighed, "Emma I'm not sure that's okay with your condition. I don't want something to happen."

Emma whispered as to keep this information to herself, "Jay I'm pregnant not old."

Manny was seated near by and heard the happy couples news. She was done being friends with Emma and needed to prove it. She didn't plan on keeping this information to herself. This was going to be messy but totally worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey everyone guess who is knocked up?" Manny stood on a cafeteria table in the middle of lunch a few hours later. As Manny continued Emma and Jay both cringed. Apparently they needed to be more careful about where they talked about the baby.

"Emma Nelson is pregnant." Manny repeated the phrase a few times so everyone got the message loud and clear.

Emma's head dropped at the table she was sitting. Jay rubbed her back and soothed her as she sobbed. Everyone was either looking with wide eyes or whispering about them.

He gently helped her up and out of the school. She didn't lift her head the whole way there. He sat her down at the picnic table on school grounds and knelt down in front of her. He sighed, "Emma people where going to find out sometime. You can't just shut down."

She shook her head, "I have a right to be upset right now. My ex best friend just revealed to all of Degrassi I was pregnant. It can't get much worse now."

Jay sighed again, "Alright enough of the pity party Emma."

Emma glared at him, "How would you like it if your best friend told the whole school that you were pregnant?"

Jay conked his head, "Em, your forgetting that this is our baby. I just had my ex girlfriend tell the entire school that I'm a baby daddy."

"Um, no. Manny said nothing about you. All she said is I got knocked up," Emma said in an angry mock tone.

Jay cringed away, "Can we not say knocked up? T his is our family your talking about, and I understand your upset but you need to calm down."

"Fine, whatever. I want to go home, please," Emma said crossing her arms.

"Okay fine. Let's go," Jay said helping Emma up and into the car. They rode home in silence, and entered the apartment in silence.

"Are you better now? Do you want something?" Jay asked trying to stay supportive of her. He understood she was upset and hormonal but she was being awful moody.

"I'm fine. I just want to be left alone," Emma spat back at him and sat on the couch and played with her nails.

"Can you not be so crass with me Emma?" Jay said standing behind her. He had a clear tone in his voice. This was going to be a long day.

She shrugged, "Why should I?"

Jay groaned, "Alright Em, I understand your upset but we're still in a relationship and I still love you so you can't just shut me out."

Emma sighed and Jay joined her on the couch, "Jay I know that, I'm not stupid but I'm under a lot of stress."

Jay wrapped an arm around her, "I know Babe but talk to me please."

She shrugged once again, "Why bother? You're just going to sit there and say I love you over and over again. We've gone over this before."

"Okay, if I promise not to say that then will you talk to me," Jay was trying his best to be all she needed but it was becoming tiring right now.

"I just don't like the way people found out. I don't like that she said knocked up either, and I hate that she was my best friend and how easily she could do that to me," Emma ranted on and Jay listened carefully.

"Okay, I don't like it either and I understand you're hurt but you have to move on and be excited about our family," Jay tried his best to give her advice. However it was not his forte.

"I am excited about it. I really am but it's just something so big and I'm nervous," Emma said trying not to cry.

Jay held her a little closer and soother her, "Em, you have no idea how nervous I am. My dad left when I was 3 I barely remember him. I have no idea how to be a father."

Emma chuckled, "Yah okay. I saw you with Eli when they visited. You're great with him, and if you're half as good with our child then I'll be happy."

Jay laughed, "Half as good? Try twice as good with our child because he belongs to you too."

Emma's face lit up talking about her new little family, "Say that again... Our child, our family."

Jay kissed her forehead with a grin, "Our child, our baby, this family."

"I feel better now, thank you," Emma finally said and sighed. She snuggled into Jay's chest.

"I love you. I can say that now right?" He teased her a little and hugged a little tighter.

She giggled and nodded. The very same words slipped out of her mouth as she drifted off into a nap. Jay held her close in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, and thought of him and Emma.

xxx

"Babe, where did you put my leggings?" Emma asked trying get ready for her eight and a half month check up. She had out grown all her jeans and shirts. She had resorted to leggings, Jay's t-shirts and sweaters.

He tossed them to her from the basket in the hall, "Do you want help?"

She sighed and nodded, "It's a sad day when I can't even put my own pants on anymore."

He chuckled and smiled at her, "I don't mind helping. You're nearly 9 months pregnant, you have an excuse."

She rolled her eyes and stepped into her leggings, "I've blown up like a balloon. As much as I love this baby, I hate how fat I've gotten."

Jay chuckled, "Emma, you're not fat, you're pregnant. You are absolutely stunning if I do say so myself."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You don't count, you're the one that made me this way."

Jay shook his head at her playfully, "We'll I hope no other guy is calling you stunning because you're all mine."

"Oh okay then Babe, let's go," Emma chuckled and waddled down the hall. She had baby clothes thrown everywhere. She really needed to get organized.

"Jay come on," Emma yelled down the hall. He jogged down the hall and out the door right behind her.

"We're home Em, wake up," Jay whispered. She had fallen asleep on the way home from her appointment.

She stirred and smiled kind of embarrassed, "Sorry, I don't sleep very much at night now."

Jay helped her out of the car, "Oh yeah? This is the first I'm hearing of this."

Emma waddled across the parking lot and shrugged, "I'm just really uncomfortable that's all. I can never get comfy."

"Em, you need to be getting some sleep. Come on, let's to have a nap, I promise to lay with you all afternoon," Jay said pulling her slowly to the bedroom.

She nodded and laid down in bed with him. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't snuggle into him the way she always had. It was as if she was to fat to be close to him anymore. She groaned and got out of bed. Jay jumped up and followed. She locked herself in the bathroom and sat down on the floor.

"Babe, what's the matter?"Jay asked kindly. He leaned up against the door. She didn't answer, she sat on the floor of the bathroom crying. Jay waited for an answer but when all he heard was a sniffle he got worried.

"Babe, open up please. I'm here to help," Jay pleaded with her. She sighed and flipped open the lock on the door. She knew that if she didn't unlock the door then he would just go get something to open it himself.

He stepped inside cautiously and sat down beside her, "What's the matter Em? Did I do something?"

Emma sniffed again, "Yeah, you made me fat."

Jay chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, "Boo, you're not fat, you're pregnant. You'll be back to the old you in no time after the baby is born."

"No I'm really really fat. I feel like by sitting on you I'm crushing you," Emma whispered and looked down at her large stomach.

"Emma stop with the fat talk. You're gorgeous and perfect no matter what. I love your body right now, I mean you're carrying a little part of me and you," Jay explained nod held her stomach.

"It's not just my stomach though, my ass is huge and my thighs are even bigger," a few tears escaped her eyes. Jay quickly wiped them away.

"Em, you're perfect. How many times do I have to tell you? Your ass is flawless, trust me I tend to look at it a lot, and this whole pregnancy thing has done wonders for you're chest as well."

She giggled and hit his chest, "Same old Hogart."

He laughed and tickled her side. She squirmed a little and laughed a lot. Suddenly they were sitting in a puddle. "Em? Did you just pee on me?" He was afraid to hear the answer because if she hadn't then her water had just broken.

Slowly Emma turned to Jay with red cheeks, "No I didn't. I think my water just broke."

Jay's eyes widen and he quickly got up off the floor. He quickly got into some dry jeans and handed her some sweatpants. She waddled down the hallway as best she could. Jay came up behind her with all the stuff they had packed for this moment.

"You ready to be a Daddy?" She asked with a smile getting into the car.

He nodded and kissed her cheek. Suddenly she held her stomach and gasped. A contraction, Jay held her hand the whole way through it.

They went quickly into the hospital and Emma was immediately admitted. She was moving along quickly. Spike and Snake arrived quickly and waited outside the room.

The birth went quickly. Emma gave birth to a little baby girl. Jay named her Kayla Christine Nelson-Hogart.

"Em, wake up. We get to go home today," Jay whispered in her ear softly. Kayla laid in a crib at the foot of Emma's bed. Emma didn't budge. She had been passed out since the moment of Kayla's birth. No one thought much of it because of her lack of sleep lately. I had been 24 hours now and Jay wanted to wake her.

"Emma Nelson come on, wake up Baby girl," Jay tried again a little louder this time. Still no response, Jay started to get a little worried.

"Emma?! Can you hear me?!" Jay said loudly this time. He was worried. What of something had happened to her? She had been asleep since giving birth. Still no response.

Jay walked out into the hall and over to the nurses station half in a panic, "Excuse me? My girlfriend in there just gave birth yesterday and has been sleeping since. I can't get her to wake up."

The Nurse looked up from the clipboard in her hand. She nodded, "I'll go have a look in a second. I just have to call a doctor down too."

Jay nodded, "Thank you." He returned into the room and Emma still hadn't moved. He stood next to the bed and stared at her seemingly still body. He had never heard of anything like this before so he wasn't sure what to think.

The nurse followed my the doctor walked in. Jay gave a small half hearted smile and walked over to Kayla. He smiled at his new sleeping daughter. He felt a pang in his stomach, what if Kayla took Emma away from him forever?

Jay shook his head, he couldn't be so quick to think the worst. He also could not blame this on Kayla if there was something wrong. This wasn't her fault. Jay suddenly felt guilty for not noticing this earlier. His breath became slightly uneven. What if there was something seriously wrong with Emma?

The doctor took the light to both of her eyes and searched for her pulse. He checked her vitals on screen and did some hush hush talking with the nurse. The finally sighed, and that made Jay cringe a little. "Um Mr. Hogart, you might want to sit down."

Jay got really nervous and then sat in the chair near Emma's bed. He prayed that this was nothing serious, just extreme exhaustion or something. "It seems as though Ms. Nelson has slipped into a coma. We're not sure when this happened or why but it has. I suggest that you call her parents and also that you have the baby released," the doctor said in a very professional way and then they exited the room.

Jay felt his breathing get a little heavier. Kayla was still asleep in her hospital crib. Jay took Emma's cold hand and laid his head down on her bed. He began to cry. What was he going to do without her? How was he supposed to tell her parents? What was he going to do with Kayla? He would try his best but the situation was going to be demanding and difficult.

He wiped his tears, he needed to be strong for Kayla. He pulled out his cell phone, "Hi Christine. Listen the doctors just gave me some news... Yes Kayla is fine. It's Emma... Maybe it'd be best if would come here... Thanks, Bye."

Christine and Archie walked in the room. Jay was seated next to Emma's bed just staring at her. His eyes were red as if he had been crying. Christine sat down with Archie on the other side of the bed, "I'm sorry to tell you this but Emma is in a coma. The doctors don't know when or why or even when she'll wake up. They're going to run some tests. They said all we can do is wait though."

Christine sucked in a harsh breath and began to cry. Archie soothed her lovingly. Jay cursed to himself, he wanted to hold Emma when she cried, and even when she didn't cry. He wanted the love of his life back. He almost started to cry again but stopped himself.

"I'm going to go have Kayla released. Then I'm going to find a doctor and some answers," Jay stated not loudly but so they heard. Archie nodded and Jay took Kayla down the hallway with him.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since Kayla's birth, and 6 days since they had discovered Emma in a coma. Jay had not eaten or slept since then. They had released Kayla from the hospital but she had yet to go home. Jay had been keeping her here with him at the hospital. They agreed to let him keep her bed so she could sleep.

Right now Jay was sitting next to Emma's bed. Kayla was visiting with Spike and Snake for the day. Jay had to pick her up later and bring her back to the hospital. He looked like a walking skeleton, he wasn't changing his clothes or showering either. Any moment that he wasn't with Emma he risked her waking up alone. That was his biggest fear.

The doctors didn't have many answers. She was just in a coma, they didn't even have an idea of when she was going to wake up. He just sat and waited. He yawned once more, he really needed to sleep but not right now. He sighed and played with Emma's motionless fingers. He was lost without her.

Suddenly, her fingers began to move on their own. For a moment Jay thought it was exhaustion or maybe a trick of the light. Then her head began to move. Jay felt the tears well up in his eyes, was this it?

Emma opened her eyes slowly and groaned, "Water."

Jay jumped out of his seat and passed her the straw, she took a few gulped then laid back down. Jay set the water down and rushed back to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and she reciprocated, "Don't do that to me again. I love you Em."

She looked at him as if he had five heads, "Have a nap after giving birth? I was only out for what like an hour?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, tears still flowing, pushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Em, you were in a coma for 6 days. You scared the shit out of me."

Her mouth dropped, "Oh my god, really?"

He nodded and held both sides of her face before kissing her lightly, "Don't scare me like that again okay?"

He smiled and wiped some of his tears, "Babe, it's okay. I'm fine, I'm right here. Sh, it's okay."

He buried his head into her neck, and continued crying for several minutes. She ran her hand through his hair over and over again to calm him down. He regained some composure and sat back up, "I'm sorry."

She gave him another smile, and pressed her lips to his firmly. She didn't let go, and when she finally did he seemed to relax, "I missed you, pretty girl."

"What happened to 'Greenpeace' and 'Hogart'?" Emma asked making note of his sweetness.

Jay pushed a small piece of hair from Emma's eyes, and he sighed, "Hogart fell in love with Greenpeace."

She giggled, "Greenpeace fell in love with Hogart too."

He chuckled, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you more."

He shook his head and pressed his lips to hers once more. She sighed and pulled him down to lay with her. He obliged and held her close. She laid there and played with the strings on his sweater. Clearly he hadn't slept all week so she let him drift off.

She smiled at the realization that she now had a son or daughter. Emma wondered where the baby was. She assumed that Jay was with her all week here in the hospital and the baby was probably with Spike and Snake. She sighed and wondered what they were doing right now.

She giggled, her 4 year old brother was now an uncle. Jack Simpson, her baby's uncle. Everything that she always knew in her life was changing. Her bedroom had gone from leaky basement to sharing one with Jay. Soon they would be sharing with a baby as well.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice her parents come in. "Em? You're awake?" Spike said surprised.

She nodded, "I just woke up about half an hour ago. It was weird at first but I'm okay now."

Snake laughed at the sleeping Jay in Emma's hospital bed, "He hasn't slept or eaten in 6 days. He's been here by your side the whole time."

She smiled down at him, "Yeah I figured that. Is that baby Hogart?"

Spike put the baby carrier on the foot of the bed, "Baby Nelson-Hogart actually. Jay decided that it should be Nelson-Hogart."

She just kept smiling, she could not stop grinning. Spike passed her a little baby girl in a pink onesie. She was fast asleep. Emma held her carefully and close to her body, "What's her name?"

Spike opened her mouth then stopped when Jay began to stir. He opened his eyes and realized Spike and Snake had arrived. Spike smiled and guided herself and Snake out of the room. Jay sat up next to Emma and put an arm around her.

Jay fished through his pocket a moment before pulling out three small things. First he had two photos and the third was a birth certificate. "This is Kayla 2 hours after she was born. This is Kayla and I about 3 hours after she was born, and this is her birth certificate."

"Kayla Christine Nelson-Hogart. I like it, your mom's name, and my mom's name. You did a good job Dad," Emma nudged Jay lightly in the side.

He smiled, knowing she really was happy with everything, "Oh, I have my camera one second. He jumped up and grabbed the small Polaroid camera on the window sill. Emma smiled wide and held Kayla on an angle so you could see her face.

Jay smiled just as big and took the picture, "Gorgeous, my two beautiful girls." He set the camera down and crawled back into bed with Emma. She laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head softly, and gently.

"Shouldn't we tell the doctors I'm awake?" Emma asked quietly. Jay shook his head.

"In a minute, I just want to sit here for another minute. This is our family now Em, just me, you, and Kayla," Jay whispered quietly. She sighed and made the realization of how real this all was, and how perfect Jay was being.

He finally stood up. "Okay, I'm going to get them now. Are you good with her?" Emma smiled and nodded. Jay kissed her quickly one more time before leaving the room. Emma looked down at her little baby girl and smoothed her few hairs on her head with a smile. She knew teen pregnancy wasn't ideal but she was happy with her life right now.

xxx

"Welcome home," Jay said in a quiet voice because Kayla had fallen asleep on the way home.

"It's good to be home," Emma said with a smile. She picked Kayla up and put her down in the small crib that sat in the living room. S he began to pick up all of the baby stuff around the apartment. She set all the clothes in the baskets they had for Kayla in her room. Emma put all the toys away in the chest in her room as well.

Jay ran up behind her before she could do anything else, "Can you relax for five minutes please? I really missed you, and you were only gone for 6 days. Come here."

She circled her arms around his neck, and his arms went around her waist. She smiled up at him, "I love you. You know that? I'm thrilled with how wonderful you're being, really."

He smirked at her, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She reciprocated his movements and didn't leave his lips. He walked them over to the couch, and laid her down. He hovered over her for a moment before she broke away, "It's great being able to do this without my huge baby belly."

He smirked and nodded before pressing his lips to hers again. His tongue found hers, and they explored each others mouths. Jay let one of his hands roam towards her stomach, and he went inside her shirt. She broke away quickly and looked away from him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked sitting them both up on the couch. She sat there and still didn't look at him. She tried to get up and walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, just drop it okay?" Emma said still avoiding his gaze at all costs. He tried his best to look her in the eyes.

"Em, look at me please. What did I do? I really am sorry," Jay tried his best to get her to tell him what was the matter. He didn't mean to go too fast or anything. He honestly didn't think she would have any problems with that. He felt bad for making her uncomfortable.

"Jay, it's fine really. I just-" Emma was interrupted by a faint crying that grew louder and louder. She sighed and went towards Kayla. Jay followed right behind her.

"Em, come on. I'm not going to drop this. Here give her to me, go make a bottle," Jay said taking Kayla. Emma willingly handed her over and went into the kitchen. Jay sat down on the sofa with his daughter and tried to sooth her until the bottle arrived.

"Em, don't put that in the microwave. Use hot water," Jay said from the couch. Emma sighed and did as she was told. She handed the bottle off to Jay, and he slid it into Kayla's mouth with ease.

Emma let her head fall back onto the couch and she sighed once again. Jay looked up from Kayla, "Emma come on, I'm not about to drop this. Talk to me Babe."

Emma shrugged, "I just don't like myself very much right now and don't want to share okay."

Jay looked at Emma as if she had five heads, "Boo, stop it. You know that's not what I think of you ever."

Emma gave Jay an annoyed look, "Why don't you stop? I just don't want to right now because I look fat and gross okay?"

Kayla finished her bottle and Jay set it aside. Emma took Kayla in her arms and stood up. She began to try to get her to burp. Jay sat on the sofa, and didn't take his eyes off of Emma. He was upset that she thought so lowly of herself right now. She sure looked great, and he always thought she did. He didn't want her to feel this way about herself.

Kayla burped, and Emma walked away from Jay. She sat on her bed, and laid Kayla down in front of her. She cooed and grinned at her little girl. She noticed Jay come in but she didn't even look up. She continued to play with Kayla even when Jay sat down next to her on the bed.

Emma even continued to ignore him when he wrapped an arm around her waist, and set his chin on her shoulder. She didn't shrug it off but she didn't acknowledge him either. He sighed, "I don't know how for me to put it in perspective for you Em. I don't think that there is anything wrong with you, I think you're perfect."

She paused for a moment and thought, "Kayla's perfect. I'm very far from in."

Jay lit up and raised his head, "That's it. Right there, how you feel about Kayla I feel about you. You think that she is perfect and beautiful and amazing. That's how I think of you, except you don't want to jump Kayla all the time."

Emma looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Stop it, you have some self control. You're just being ridiculous now."

Jay let his head fall back, "No Em, you're being ridiculous."

"Fine with me," Emma shrugged and cooed at Kayla once more.

Jay groaned, "You're so stubborn. Em, come on, you're gorgeous and amazing. Would you please not be so self conscious?"

Emma sighed, "Jay, I'm just not happy with myself right now alright? Can we drop this now please?"

Jay shook his head, "Em, I'm more than happy with you right now, and I really want to be with you. I love you and I missed you, a lot."

With Kayla once again drifting off to sleep, Emma sighed. She lifted Kayla gently and walked her over to her crib. She laid her down, and then kissed her little head.

Before she even had time to turn around Jay was there. He wrapped both arms around Emma's waist and set his chin down on top of her head. "Emma Christine Nelson someday Hogart will you please stop being so stubborn with me now."

She sighed and decided to give in, "Jayson Hogart, still as persistent and irritating as the day I met him."

She turned around in his arms and smiled at him for a moment before locking her lips with his. He picked her up by the waist, and began to carry her out of the room. She broke free, "Why are we not in our bed right now?"

He smirked, "We'd wake the baby and you know it." Emma giggled and pulled them down onto the couch. She yanked at Jay's shirt until it was gone. He pulled hers off in one slick movement. They lay attacking each other's mouths with his bare chest against her nearly bare chest. She grinded her pelvis into his. He went for her bra with a groan. "Why the sports bra? You know how much I hate it. It's too difficult to get off."

She pressed her lips back to his for a moment then grinded again, "Don't waist your time with it." She panted harder now. He slid down her yoga pants, and got his sweats down. She moaned when his fingers entered her. He didn't tease her long before he entered her.

She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Oh my god Em, how are you so tight, you just pushed out a baby?"

She went quickly and went with him, "I don't care, just keep going." She panted and went even faster. He groaned and crashed his lips to hers.

In the mean time Manny walked quickly up the stairs towards the apartment. She wanted to see her perfect baby niece. Yes, Manny and Emma made up. It was a little awkward at first but they managed like best friends always did.

Manny never knocked, she spent a lot of time here and never felt the need. She walked in, "Hello, I'm- oh my god." She turned away. She put her hand over her mouth quickly. She had just walked in on them on the couch.

Emma nearly screamed and buried her face in Jay chest. He froze on the spot. Manny exhaled but didn't turn around, "I'm just going to wait outside. Let me know when I can come in."

She exited the apartment, and Emma groaned, "That was the worst thing of my life."

Jay chuckled, "It's definitely not the worst thing ever. I definitely missed you more for 6 days then that was embarrassing."

She smiled up at him, "I love you."

He smirked, and pressed his lips to hers, "We're done here aren't we? Manny kinda killed it."

Emma nodded and smirked. They both got up and and dressed then Emma poked her head into the hallway, "Come on."

Manny jumped up and followed Emma in, "Where's my baby girl? I missed her."

Jay came out of the bedroom with Kayla in his arms, "Manny you saw her two days ago."

She giggled and took baby Kayla happily, "Come here pretty girl. I missed you."

Emma laughed, "Hmph, you sound like Jay when I woke up." She winked quickly at Jay with a smirk. He shook his head.

"Em, stop it. I did not sound like that. I just missed you," Jay pleaded with her not to tell Manny everything.

"Whatever, Manny I know you want to hear about it," Emma switched her attention fully to Manny.

She nodded, "But keep it baby Kayla appropriate. I don't want her to be scared like aunty Manny."

Emma laughed, "Whatever that's what you get for not knocking."


	13. Chapter 13

Emma groaned when she heard Kayla cry once more. She hit Jay, "Get up with Kayla. I got up an hour ago."

Jay rolled over and went back to sleep, "Jay come on." He groaned and got out of bed. He walked across the hall and into Kayla's room.

He lifted her out of bed, "Hi pretty girl."

He took his now 2 week old daughter and set her down on the towel on the floor. He changed her diaper in a dim light. He cooed at her to make sure she didn't go anywhere. When he was done he tried to rock her but it didn't work.

He got frustrated and went back to bed with Kayla laying on his chest. They both fell asleep quickly. Kayla stayed asleep for 3 hours, and at 730 when she woke up, there was no going back to bed for Emma. She picked Kayla up and carried her into the kitchen.

With Kayla in one arm and making a bottle in the other Emma was a little stressed. Factor in the fact that she barely sleeps, neither her or Jay do. They've settled into a routine. They split getting up with the baby at night. During the day Jay worked and Emma stayed home with Kayla, since it was summer.

They had yet to figure out what to do with Kayla during the school year. It was constantly in the back of Emma's mind. She walked down the hall and into the bedroom while feeding Kayla. She sat in bed quietly even though she had to wake Jay up in about 5 minutes.

She looked at Kayla. She looked so peaceful and perfect. Emma wanted to protect her from all the dangers in the world. She wanted her to be perfect and protected forever. Although she knew this was unrealistic and kind of naive she still wanted it.

"Babe, wake up. You have to go to work. Jay, babe come on," Emma tried her best to get Jay to get up. He finally rolled and climbed out of bed. He groaned and hopped in the shower. He got dressed made himself a piece of toast and left for the shop. Without even saying a word to Emma.

Since settling into this routine their relationship was lacking. Sure they slept in the same bed, and they had a little girl, but beyond that they barely even spoke. Maybe it was because of how tired they both were.

Emma got up and went to Kayla's room. She put her in a cute little sun dress. Then she put her in the tiny baby chair for newborns next to the shower. Emma tried her best to shower while watching Kayla. It was difficult but that was life now.

Emma put on little make up and let her natural waves fall down her back. She put on a simple red tank top and shorts to match. She and Kayla sat down in the living room and Emma called Manny.

"Hey Manny," Emma said in a cheery tone.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Manny responded into her cellphone.

"I was wondering of you wanted to do a walk in the park and then the Dot?" Emma asked praying that her best friend was free.

"Oh I'm sorry Em, I'm busy today," Manny said sounding semi apologetic.

"Oh okay that's fine. Call me someday when you're free," Emma suggested. Manny said she would and then the phone call ended.

Emma sighed and pulled out the stroller for Kayla. She set her in, inside her carrier. She left the apartment and decided she would go to the Dot alone.

She pulled up and set the stroller aside. Bringing the carrier inside she sat in the booth near the counter. Spinner Mason came over spoke, "Hi Mommy Emma, what can I get you?"

Emma laughed, Jay and Spinner were good friends therefore leading to Emma and Spinner becoming friends, "Um just a large coffee."

"I'm not sure you're supposed to give babies coffee but alright," Spinner joked and went to get Emma's stuff. Emma looked around the Dot. It seemed awful empty this morning.

People were probably off having teen fun at the pool or beach. She sighed and Kayla played wit her fingers, she loved he daughter and Jay but things were boring.

Spinner came back and even sat down with Emma, "It's slow I might as well have a seat with you."

"Be my guest, it's kind of lonely with me lately anyways," Emma said glancing at her daughter.

"You have Jay, and Manny, and Kayla," Spinner encouraged. Him and Emma never really talked without Jay around but it was nice.

"Yeah well, Jay works a lot, and Manny has almost no time for me. Kayla is great but I don't get any real conversations anymore. I'm sorry I'm talking a lot," Emma just kept opening her mouth and words were coming out. Apparently that's what happens when no one talks to you for a while.

"No worries, you're more friendly than the coffee machine," Spinner made another joke. Him and Emma both laughed. Someone came in the Dot. Emma wasn't paying attention to who it was. Spinner got up and went to the table before retrieving their drinks.

He sat back down with Emma, "You're never going to guess who's over there. Don't turn around."

Emma felt the need to turn around but she didn't, "Tell me please Spin."

Spinner hesitated then spoke, "Manny, and Sean."

Emma nearly choked on her coffee, "What?" She tried her best not to be too loud. Spinner nodded and Emma continued, "That's why Manny wouldn't hang out today."

Spinner glanced in their direction and then his eyes widened, "Oh my gosh. They just kissed."

Emma couldn't take it anymore, "Stay here with her for a minute." She stood up and darted towards their table. "Hey Manny, so this is why you couldn't come to the park with Kayla and I? That's fantastic."

Sean looked down and didn't say a word. Manny looked shocked that she got caught and then was nearly speechless, "I'm sorry Em. It's just Sean and I made plans first."

"I dot care about that. I only care that it's with him. After all that work to fix our friendship, I don't think this is okay. You kept this from me," Emma nearly yelled.

"You never asked Emma, I don't have to tell you everything," Manny spat back at Emma.

"Okay then, you and I aren't friends. Don't even think about coming to visit Kayla either. Whether I'm around or not," Emma stalked away from the gross couple. Emma walked over to Spinner.

"Thanks for the coffee and company Spin, I'm going to go." Emma smile generously at him. She passed him a five dollar bill and took Kayla home.

She started walking down the road and tried her best not to cry. It was heartbreaking to see them together. She was totally over Sean, but to see Manny with him. He was her first love and they had been through a lot together. She sighed and walked into the apartment with Kayla.

After changing her and feeding her, Emma put Kayla down for a nap. She sighed and laid down on the couch. Maybe Emma should have a nap too.

Emma woke up to noise but it wasn't Kayla. Jay had come home for lunch. "Hey Em, sorry I tried not to wake you up."

Emma smiled, "No it's okay. What are you cooking?"

Jay held up a spatula, "Grilled cheese. You want one?"

Emma smiled and sat down at the table, "Yeah, I'll take two. How goes your day?" It was nice he came home and they had a chance to talk.

"Good actually. We've got plenty of work but it's not so much that we're stressed out," Jay said sitting down with some food.

Emma nodded, "That's good Jay. I'm glad you like it at the shop."

Jay smiled at Emma. He too found it nice to have a nice conversation with her, "How was your morning?"

Emma sighed, "Well I did ask Manny to hang out but she was busy. So I went to the Dot for coffee just me and Kayla, and I caught Manny and Sean."

Jay's eyes widened, "Like together, together?"

Emma nodded, "So all that wonderful progress that Manny and I had is down the drain."

Jay tilted his head, "I'm sorry Boo. I know she meant a lot to you."

Emma shrugged and finished up her as sandwiches, "It's okay. If it keeps going down hill the maybe it's not meant to be."

Jay brought their plates to the sink, and Emma followed, "Where's my little girl?"

Emma nodded towards her room, "Napping. It's the only chance I have to sleep too."

Jay nodded, "I know the feeling. I'm exhausted, hey listen I'm sorry I didn't even say Good morning this morning. I was just really tired, I'm pretty sure I was still asleep."

Emma shrugged, "It's no big deal. We're both tired."

Jay nodded and stood in front of Emma. She sat on the edge of the counter. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

xxx

"Hey Em," Jay said closing the apartment door. He tried not to be too loud since Kayla may be here and asleep.

Emma called from the bedroom, "Hey babe, I'm in here."

Jay walked down the hall and into the bedroom, "Kayla sleeping?"

Emma shook her head, "Not here. I went to see Mom and Dad this afternoon, and they took her for the night. So glad, I love her to death but I'm exhausted."

Jay nodded, "I'm just going to hop in the shower really quick then I'm all yours, promise."

Emma nodded and got out of bed. She had been reading a book since her return from her visit. She pecked Jay quickly on the way by and headed into the kitchen. She started on dinner. It wasn't anything special, jut double cheese pizza.

She made it specially homemade for tonight. She went around the kitchen doing everything she needed to do quickly because they were both hungry.

Jay exited the bathroom and went into the kitchen, "Smells good, what are you making?"

Emma turned and smiled, "Homemade double cheese pizza. I hope it turns out."

Jay clapped his hands together excitedly, "Great, I'm starving."

Emma laughed and lifted the two plates, "Great , dinner is served." She sat down next to Jay at the table and passed him some food. He dug right in and so did she. She hadn't eaten all day, just a coffee at the Dot this morning.

Jay slowed down his eating a little and spoke to Emma, "So how was you're afternoon with the family?"

She shrugged, "Good, uneventful. It was nice to be around people for more than five minutes at a time you know."

Jay looked down at his plate with a small nod, he felt really guilty for how he had been treating her in the past few days. Everything was just so difficult. Emma took slight notice of how Jay suddenly was acting, she held out he hand, "Hey, I'm not mad at you."

Jay took her hand and looked up at her, "Not even a little? I've barely spoken to you in days Em."

Emma shrugged, and offered up a small smile, "It's not your fault we're both busy with what needs to get done. Without you working so hard for us, I'd be living in a leaky basement with a newborn sharing a room in a busy house. You'd only get to visit Kayla, and I'd be with her all the time and I'd be exhausted."

"I know, I guess we just used to talk a lot more is all. I really feel like we're not even on speaking terms anymore," Jay sighed, clearly this was affecting him a lot.

"Like I just said, it's not you're fault. Plus, look at us right now, talking," Emma said with a smile. She honestly wasn't mad at Jay for being the way he was. It was not only him that wasn't speaking, it wasn't as if he was ignoring her. Jay shrugged, and continued eating. He finished and took their plates.

Emma snuck off to the bedroom to change quick. She shuffled around the room. She put on sweat pants, and a simple tank top. But just in case, underneath she had a small thong that was camouflage colors, and for a bra it was matching.

She returned to the living room, and Jay was flipping through their large DVD collection. He sighed and put 4 options on the table. He had the grudge, the notebook, fast and furious, or Waterboy. Emma sat down to have a look, wow four totally different movies.

"Okay, wow those are really different," Emma eyed his choices.

Jay shrugged and sat down, "One of each kind we have. You pick the order."

Emma held up the grudge, "We better do this one while it's still almost light outside."

Jay laughed at Emma, she had always hated scary movies. He popped it in and slumped into the couch. Emma moved in as close as she could get, and laid her head on Jay's chest. She fiddled with the promise ring Jay had given her the day he found out she was pregnant.

He looked down at her fiddling with the ring, "Share some thoughts?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really, I was just thinking how great it is that it fits on my finger again. It didn't fit once I blew up like a balloon. I missed wearing it.

He smiled to himself, "I'm glad you like it so much, and you did not blow up like a balloon."

She smirked, "Yeah okay whatever."

Jay shook his head. There was just no getting that through her head ever. He smiled when he remembered how she looked when she was pregnant. He personally loved it. The way she walked around in tight leggings and his sweaters all day. She hardly bought any pregnancy clothes.

She dug her head into his chest to avoid the scary part. He chuckled and put is hand on her back as to comfort her. She mumbled into his chest something in audible. "What? I don't understand?"

She lifted his head just the slightest, "Can I look now?" He laughed again nodded. She sighed in relief and lifted her head. She met his eyes and didn't turn back to the movie. How long we're they really planning on watching the movie for anyways?

She bit her lip in a simple way but it still drove him nuts, then pressed her lips to his softly. It started out soft, but then got deeper. Jay pulled her sideways onto his lap and her legs hung off to the side. His hands stayed at her waist, his hands barely touching her bare skin.

Emma had one hand cupping his jaw and the other rested on his shoulder. After countless moments she finally pulled away, and breathed some very needed air. She laid her forehead against his, and bit her lip once more.

He smirked and looked into her eyes, "You need to stop that."

She smiled just a little, "Stop what? Kissing you? I don't think I can."

He chuckled for a moment, "I wouldn't wish that in a million years. I meant biting your lip like that. Even last year when I tormented the hell out of you that drove me nuts."

She giggled, "I'm sorry Babe. I don't know what you mean. I don't bit my lip." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she did it again.

He could see the evil glimmer in her eyes. She knew he wanted to attack her mouth and bite it himself, but he wouldn't let her win. He picked her up by the waist and set her back down next to him. She made a small noise as if she was shocked. He tried his best not to even flinch.

She crossed her arms next to him. This just got interesting, she may not have won a second ago but she wasn't giving up. She turned to him with a sly grin. He watched her curiously out of the corner of his eye. She planted three small kisses on his jaw. Then she moved to his ear and whispered, "Baby please."

He tried so hard not to flinch when she whispered in his ear. It was all he could do to ignore her. She tried a few more times, even ram her manicured fingernails through his hair. He groaned internally with pleasure. As much as it was killing him, he was not going to let her win.

She sighed, and sat back down next to him. She needed to really get his attention. She couldn't think of anything until the last 15 minutes of the movie. T hat was it, she had to get naked. She sighed and winded her face with her hand. Him completely forgetting about an hour ago look over at her casually. "Jeez it's hot in here."

She sighed and removed her shirt. Jay quickly turned back to the TV and bit down on his knuckle. He looked out of the corner of his eye. When had she gotten that bra? Jesus he couldn't look anymore. Focus on the movie Jay, he thought to himself.

The movie began to run the credits, and Emma jumped. "I'll get it," she walked over to the TV and bent down to change the disc. She waited to put in the notebook, and did it again. "Jeez it's hot in here."

She then not facing him stripped out of her sweat pants as well. Jay was so caught off guard he didn't look away fast enough. Once he got a glance on her ass, there was no looking away. She smirked, still looking away from him. She popped in the notebook and moved back towards the couch.

Honestly she was cold right now, but that wasn't going to stop her. She smirked, and then sat down right on Jay's lap facing him. "Babe, are you ready to watch the notebook."

He smirked, "Are we really about to watch the notebook?" She smirked right back at him before biting her lip one more time. She assumed this would end the war. She was sitting on his lap, nearly naked, biting her lip like he had said drove him nuts.

He groaned, out loud this time. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and there was no getting away. He kissed her quickly then bit down on her bottom lip himself. He felt her shudder in his arms.

She grinned, she had just won the war. She kissed his jaw a few times then moved down his neck. She removed his shirt and let her hands move slowly down his bare chest. Emma then reached into his sweat pants and grabbed his hardening member.

His breath hitched in his throat when she got rid of his pants. He immediately unclasped her bra and it fell away. He left her gaze for a moment and separated in awe. She was so beautiful. She left his member alone for a moment to remove her own underwear. She sat on Jay's lap, and began to pleasure herself.

He watched carefully in awe of what was going on right now. He was more than glad now that she had won the war. He guided her hand away from her centre and she licked her own fingers. He lifted her slightly and pushed himself into her. She cried out as he dove in.

She moved quickly on top of him. He held her breast and sucked each one occasionally. She hand her hands digging into his shoulders, and his hands firmly on her ass. She slammed down once more before riding out their climaxes. He held her tight and called out her names several times. She grunted and called his name right back. She finished and glad off of him collapsing on the couch by his side.

He sighed, "That was so worth letting you win."

She smirked, "So you're admitting I won?"

He looked down at her with her head on his shoulder, "Please, you knew you won the second you put that one in the bedroom earlier."

She giggled, "Yeah I know." Jay mocked her same words in a tone that made them both laugh. She snuggled in closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. She yawned a big yawn, and was now even more tired than before.

"You ready for bed now?" He asked looking down at her in his big strong arms. She nodded and he picked her up bridal style. She grinned and locked her hands around his neck. She smiled when he laid her down in bed and crawled under the blankets next to him.

She once again snuggled in as close as she could, she even tangled her legs around his. He happily put an arm around her, and held her closer than ever. They both closed their eyes to sleep in peace. Kayla was coming home tomorrow, and they both needed to sleep.

Jay mumbled he loved her quietly before drifting off. Emma did the same and wasn't very far behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Em, wake up," Jay whispered in bed laying next to her. He had been watching her sleep for a while now. She looked so happy and peaceful. He still felt guilty for not really talking to her lately. He had snuck out of bed this morning and called Spike to keep Kayla for just one more night. He also called in another favor.

She stirred and moaned, "Let me sleep." She rolled away from him and snuggled into the blankets a little more.

He laughed, "No, I'm getting you up. Right now, get your ass out of bed." He began to tickle her until she woke back up. She giggled and squirmed around on the bed, and then fell out of bed. She took all the blankets with her.

Jay moved over to the edge of the bed, and looked at her on the floor, "You are such a blanket whore."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "At least I'm not a real whore."

He looked at her with a fake upset look, "Did you jut indirectly call me a whore?"

She shrugged and sat up on the floor. She grinned and grabbed Jay's t-shirt and threw it over her head before standing up. She walked out of the room and down the hall to make coffee. She sat on the edge of the counter and drank her coffee out of a mug slowly.

Jay joined her in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee too. He stood in front of her and smirked at her, "What's today's plan?"

She shrugged, "I'll probably shower, then go get Kayla. After that I have no clue."

Jay shook his had at her with an even bigger smirk, "Nope, Kayla is staying with your mom again tonight. I called earlier. I have a secret surprise for you. I'm not going to be home all day, so I won't be with you. I'm sorry but I have to plan your surprise."

Emma looked at him curiously, "I bet I can get you to tell me the surprise right now."

She took both their coffees and moved the away from herself and Jay. She let one manicured hand run through his hair, and the other run his bare chest. His smirk was slowly disappearing. She bit her lip, and closed in on his mouth. Slowly she kissed him with all kinds of tongue. He responded, and groaned. Her hands reached the top of his pants, and she tried to get into them.

He jumped away, "No, I can't. I really, really can't. I love you, but no."

She jumped down into front of him and pressed herself up against him, "Please Baby."

She pouted quietly then bit her lip again. Jay took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. She kissed his neck and chest a few times. Nibbling here, and there. He groaned and she felt, through his pants, his hard-on. She giggled, "You going to let me now?"

Slowly, with his eyes still closed, he nodded. She pushed away his pants even slower than he had nodded. He groaned, anting her to touch him. She rested her hands as close as she could get them without really touching him. He opened his eyes, "Emma, come on."

"Tell me what my surprise is and I'll blow your mind but not until you tell me my surprise," Emma teased with an evil grin. Jay shook his head.

"No Babe, I don't want to ruin your surprise." Jay looked directly at Emma with sweet loving eyes. She removed her hands with a sigh. She walked away, and went to shower.

Jay laughed, and moved on to finish his coffee, then get dressed before leaving for Emma's surprise. Emma stepped out of the shower and Jay was already gone. There was a note on her bed.

Em, I love you so much.

I had to leave so I could get your surprise ready.

I wish I could have at least said goodbye.

I'm sorry, I know you really wanted to know but I can't tell you.

Just go to the Dot at 6pm tonight, look for Spinner.

I love you forever Boo, xoxo -Jay

She smiled at the note. It was really cute. She took it and tacked it on her cork board. She smiled at all the pictures. Then one of Jay, and herself at the beach one day. It was back when they were just friends. They were standing on the beach, Jay behind her. She had never noticed that Jay wasn't smiling at the camera he was smiling at her.

There was also the one of Jay, and Kayla the day she was born. The one of Kayla alone, and the one of Emma, and Kayla. She smiled. I n the middle was the family photo from the following day. She had other photos up too but those were always her favorites.

She sighed, and dressed herself in a cut off old t-shirt she had made more Emma. Then with it she put on some jean shorts. She sat on the bed, and called Liberty. "Hey Lib, what are you up to today?"

"Oh nothing of great importance. Why do you ask Emma?" Liberty said in a casual tone.

"Great, we should go to to the mall! I don't have Kayla today so we're good to do whatever really," Emma said in a cheery tone. Her and Liberty had become close since Emma had gotten pregnant. They hasn't spent a whole lot of time together since Kayla's birth, with Emma being so busy and tired.

"Yeah sure Emma. Would you like me to pick you up?" Liberty suggested in a matching cheerful tone of voice.

Emma smiled, "Yah sure Lib. I'll see you soon."

Liberty replied quick, "See you in 20 minutes."

Emma hung up the phone and smiled. It was good to be normal again she thought to herself. She sighed and got up. She finished getting ready and grabbed her purse. It was a nice day so she waited for Liberty outside.

She pulled up in her at her dad's cute little sports car. She grinned, "Liberty this is so nice."

Liberty laughed at Emma just a little, "Yes it is."

Emma hopped in the drivers seat and they took off down the street. Emma was relieved that she had Liberty. She had Jay, but every girl needed a girlfriend. Manny clearly wasn't fit for that job.

xxx

"Thanks Liberty, I had a good day," Emma said getting out of the car at her apartment. It was 5 o'clock. She had bought an outfit for tonight. She had no idea what she was supposed to wear so she went with simple.

A tight, black, short, high-waisted skirt with a bright pink blouse over top. She tucked it in at the top of her skirt, and pulled it so she looked slightly more chesty. It was a tank top blouse so she took a small light grey cardigan, but it was still hot so she carried it on her arm. Her hair fell down her back in loose blonde curls. Her black sandals pulled the outfit all together. She sighed, and began walking to the Dot.

She smiled as she walked. She walked with a bounce in her step even. There weren't any cars, and it was still light out. She heard a car coming up behind her. She figured it was just a passing car, until they stopped in front of her.

She jumped back, and began to get really nervous. They 3 guys hopped out of the car. They weren't much older than 18 or 19 she guessed. They looked awful tough though. She offered up a weak small smile as they walked towards her.

"Hey pretty girl. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to dress like a slut? You could end up in a rough situation," the first guy said in a calm tone. Emma gave off a very nervous laugh.

"Why don't you just come with us now," the second guy suggested but Emma knew well enough to know it wasn't just a suggestion. With her arm under her cardigan she clicked Jay on speed dial.

She heard him pick up, and he knew it was her, "Emma? Are you on your way to meet Spinner?"

When there was no answer he listened closer, "Come with us pretty girl."

Jay didn't need to hear anymore. He knew that Emma obviously needed help. He jumped into his car and took off in the general direction of their apartment.

He scanned all the roads for anything at all. He saw a jagged car on the side of the road, and 4 people near by. He recognized Emma's blonde hair immediately. Someone held her around the waist, and she had just kicked one other.

He pulled up near by and jumped out, "Hey!"

The guys looked up and smirked, "Jay Hogart, coming to help us out. She's a fighter."

Jay smirked, "Yeah right. Let her go now. I'm serious."

The guy gave a questioning look and backed off of Emma. She ran at Jay, and wrapped herself around him tight. She was so glad that he knew she was in trouble when she called. He kept one arm around her at all times.

"What is this Hogart? Is she the reason you stopped showing up at the ravine?" The first guy asked. He clearly knew Jay, and Emma was still really nervous.

"Just get out of here Johnny. Go now," Jay warned still holding Emma close. Johnny and his friends scoffed and got back in the car before driving away.

"Em, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Jay turned his full attention to Emma. Her face was tear streaked, and her arm was bleeding.

"Just my arm, I'll be fine. I'm just glad you figured it out," Emma said wiping some tears from her face.

Jay cupped her cheeks and kissed her head, "I figured when you didn't answer me when I said your name that something was up. I'm just glad you're okay."

She shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine."

Jay hugged her tight again. She held on just as tight. He took her and put her in the front seat. He looked down the street where Johnny and his friends had taken off. He was trying really hard for Emma to keep his anger in check.

He got in the drivers seat, and got a better look at her arm. The gash was deeper than he originally thought, "What happened Em?"

She shrugged, "I was walking on my way to meet Spinner and there was no one around and they just pulled up in front of me and came at me. The gash was from his knife. I don't think he really meant to, I just wouldn't stay still."

He slammed his palm at the steering wheel and nearly yelled. Emma took hold of him with her good arm, "Hey Babe, calm down. I'm fine. Those guys are just assholes."

He looked over at her with really sad eyes, "Em what if I hadn't gotten her in time? What would have happened? I can't lose you."

She smiled sadly, "But you did get there in time, and it won't happen again so it's okay."

"I know, it just scared me getting a phone call like that from you," Jay said looking at her. She was holding her cardigan to her arm to stop some bleeding.

He held it tighter to help. She smiled at him, "Let's go home okay? You can surprise me some other time. I promise I won't wen try to get you to tell me next time."

He smiled, "Okay, let's go fix you up." He pulled away from the scene, and went back to their apartment. He took her upstairs and sat her on the counter.

She watched as he pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink, "You look nice." She hadn't noticed that he had put on a dress shirt and pants until now.

He gave her a distracted smile, and put some liquid on a pad. He looked up at her, "This might hurt a little." She nodded and gripped his shoulder, her face scrunched up and he tried his best not to hurt her.

She repeated curse words over and over again. Even his face was getting all scrunched, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He took it off, and she sighed, "That was horrible."

He looked up at her sympathetically. He sighed and kissed her lightly, "A little better?"

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled at her as he bandaged her arm up carefully. She sighed and put her arm down when he finished. She finally had to seconds to breath. She looked down at her bloody shirt, and her messed up hair.

She groaned a little knowing how hard she worked to look nice for Jay tonight, and same for him and it was all ruined. He gave her a questioning look, and she spoke, "I'm sorry our night got ruined. I know how hard you worked for it. I swear I didn't look like crap when I left the house."

He smirked and chuckled, "You could have left the house like that if you wanted and you still would have been flawless in my eyes."

She smiled, and felt her cheeks heat up, "Yeah well I was trying to look a little nicer than this."

He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her as she sat on the counter. He just sat there and held her. She had one hand in his hair, and her head in the crook of his neck.

"Can we go see my surprise?" Emma asked quietly. He looked at her as if he were unsure about it.

"We don't have to, but it's up to you. I'll take you to see Spin, and he can bring you in," Jay suggested if she really wanted to go.

She shook her head, "I want you to take me in there. I don't care if it isn't how you planned it."

He smirked, "Okay. Let's get changed quick first." She nodded and followed him down the hall. She threw on a short, light pink, chevon dress that was similar to what she had on earlier. Jay put on a solid black v-neck and dark jeans this time. Emma reapplied her makeup and fixed her hair as best she could before leaving.

They pulled up in front of a warehouse. Emma looked at Jay curiously. He smirked, and opened her door and helped her out. She smiled, "Why thank you Jayson."

He smirked and held her hand as walked towards the side entrance. "This was abandoned a long time ago. I did a few things inside."

She smiled nice and big, she was really excited. They walked in and she saw a single pathway in the room. Jay led her down the hallway slowly, "You were supposed to walk down the hallway alone, and I was supposed to be here at the end with flowers."

She smiled, and he let go. He snuck behind the curtain and grabbed the flowers. He passed them to her with a lingering kiss, "Thank you Jay. That's really sweet."

He grinned at her, and led he farther. "Then I was going to escort you to our dinner. Which is more than likely cold now so don't eat it. I was even going to ask you to dance, but you probably don't want to. This sucks when it's not done right."

She nudged him and set he flowers down on the table, "Don't say that. I know what you were trying to do, and it's the thought that counts. I would like a dance though."

He smirked and held out his hand for her, "May I have this dance Miss Emma Nelson?"

She nodded and took his hand, there was music that started to play. She smiled and dance closely to him, and never left his gaze. T his was perfection.

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

She smiled, "The backstreet boys? Really?"

He smirked, "I know you like them. Besides it fits."

She smiled, and planted her lips gently on his, "I love you forever Jay."

He grinned back at her, "I love you that much longer Emma."

She smiled, and nuzzled her head into his neck. He held her close and danced slowly. He kissed her forehead a few more times. She smiled, and kissed his neck every time.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey pretty girl. Mommy missed you," Emma ran to pick up Kayla when Jay walked in with her.

Jay handed her off to Emma, then looked at the clock. He had to work this afternoon, but maybe there was time to go to the Dot.

"Hey Em, you wanna go to the Dot for lunch?" Jay asked. Emma shrugged then nodded. She quickly patted down the hallway, and changed Kayla for lunch.

They climbed in Jay's car, and Emma got to thinking. Maybe she should get a car. I mean it would be helpful with Kayla, and Emma could avoid walking alone again.

They pulled up , and Jay got Kayla out of her seat. They walked in, grabbed a booth, and ordered some lunch. "Hey Jay, maybe I should get a car."

He looked up at her in confusion, "What's the point of that? I have a car."

Emma nodded, "I know, but after this weekend, and plus with Kayla. Besides your working all the time, I don't have a vehicle often."

Jay looked at her as if she had five heads, "Emma, that's stupid. I'm not about to waste my money on something we already have."

Emma responded with the same look, "Your money? I thought this was family man Jay now. Our money, and I don't think a car is such a terrible idea."

Jay scoffed, "Whatever Emma. We're not getting you a car."

Emma looked almost shocked, "Jay, what is with you today? Yesterday you had a surprise for me, and you we all sweet and perfect. Today it's like I'm back to being Greenpeace, and you're Hogart."

"News flash Emma, I'm still that guy. I didn't completely change just for you," Jay muttered. He was just fed up with her today. Go get Kayla, go to work. Let me spend your money.

"Great so does that mean when you were working late last week that you actually went to the ravine. Good going Jay, I thought you had actually changed. You kept me going for a year. That's great." Emma was just angry now. She came in here with a suggestion, and this had turned into the fight to end all happiness.

"Have a little faith Emma. I do not go to the ravine anymore, and you damn well know that," Jay was clearly hurt by her accusation. He thought she knew him better than that.

"Watch your mouth around Kayla please," Emma replied in a hush tone. The Dot was a common place for people they knew. There was no need for rumors.

"Please Emma, she's a few weeks old. She has no idea what we're saying," Jay muttered in a harsh tone. There lunch arrived, and Spinner gave a look to Jay. They ate in an awkward silence.

Jay got up to leave when they finished, "Did you want a drive home?"

Emma shook her head barely even looking at him. She was paying attention to Kayla, "No I think I'll stay a while. You go to work, I'll see you at home."

Jay turned to leave in a sour tone, "Yeah, bye."

Emma watched him leave. She was still very upset with him, and clearly him with her. She still love him though, and she still wanted to work things out once they both cooled off. She watched him drive away, "Love you."

Spinner slid in the booth with her, "Lovers quarrel?"

Emma nodded, "Yep, things started out fine, and then went to hell really fast."

Spinner nodded in understanding, "So is that why you didn't show last night?"

Emma shook her head no, "I got caught up in some trouble on the way here. Someone was great, and took me home. Everything sorted out, and we were fine last night. It seems this morning was a totally different ball game."

Spinner nodded again, "Was there something this morning that happened to set him off?"

Emma shook her head, "No I went over it all. Nothing, he got up before me, and went to get Kayla. Came home a while later, and then we came here. I suggested maybe I should get a car, and all hell broke loose."

Spinner pointed a finger, "Did something happen at your moms?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't say anything."

Spinner looked at Emma with reason, "We'll Emma, it's Jay. He doesn't usually say much."

Emma nodded, and pulled out her cell phone, "I'm just going to call Mom."

Spinner nodded and stood, "I'll get out of your hair then."

She smiled in appreciation of Spinner, and let the phone ring. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Em, how are you?" Spiked asked into the phone.

Emma responded in a monotone, "Fine, listen I just want to know if anything happened this morning when Jay was there? He seems a little angry."

Spike thought about it for a moment, "No everything was fine Em. Maybe try asking him yourself."

Emma sighed, "Yeah okay Mom. Thanks, bye." She hung up the phone, and went to text Jay. There was a message in her phone.

It had already been read, that was weird she didn't check her messages. She left her phone in the car by mistake last night, she had grabbed it on the way here.

The message read, Hey Em, I miss you a lot. I miss seeing you, and hanging out with you. I hope we can work things out between us. Love you.

It was from a blocked number, Manny. She had been texting Emma none stop. She kept deleting the messages but she kept sending more. She checked the time of the message. 11:37, just minuted before Jay got home with Kayla.

That was why he was upset. He checked her messages, and saw this one. He probably figured it was from some guy. So then when she suggested a car he got nervous, because he thought she was cheating. A car would only make it easier.

She sighed, it all made sense. She called Jay's cellphone, "Hello?" He picked up, clearly he hadn't checked the name.

"Hey Babe, it's me. I'm sorry about this morning. Is the message why you got upset?" Emma asked quietly. She hoped this was right, if it wasn't she was going to look dumb.

"You figured it out. So, Em tell me how long this has been going on? It really hurts you know," Jay said in a very hurt tone.

Emma nearly started to cry, he sounded so broken, "Baby, I'm not cheating on you. I swear," her voice broke, and she held Kayla a little closer, "Those messages are from Manny. She's upset that I found out about her and Sean."

She heard Jay sigh in relief, "Em, you swear that's the truth? I love you, and I don't want to lose you to someone else."

A tear escaped her eye, and she sucked in a sob, "Baby, I love you more than anything. I would never, it breaks my heart that you even considered that."

Jay sighed again, "Boo, I was just so scared. I only snapped this morning because I thought if you had a car, then that means more freedom. It's not that I want to tie you down, I just want to protect you."

She wiped away another tear, and sniffed, "I know Babe. It's okay, I would be scared too."

Jay chuckled a moment, "Em, are you crying in the Dot?"

Emma laughed back, "Maybe just a little. I'm just happy we got this sorted out."

He laughed, "Em, I'm sorry. I love you, and if you want to get a car then we can. It's just as much my money as it is yours. I work for you, and Kayla."

She smiled, "Okay, we'll talk later. Go make some money, and fix some cars Grease Monkey. I love you."

He smirked, "Love you, kiss Kayla for me." Emma smiled, and hung up the phone. She sighed, and snuggled Kayla back into her seat.

Spinner joined Emma again, "So what's going on?"

Emma laughed at Spinner, "Everything is fine. Just a misunderstanding."

Spinner smiled, "That's good because you guys are good together. Jay needs you."

xxx

"Hey Em," Jay said coming home that evening. He wanted to apologize to Emma for jumping to conclusions today.

She popped her head out of the bedroom, "Hey You."

He smirked, and went towards the bedroom. He came in and saw laundry everywhere. "Laundry day?"

"Yep, how was the rest of your day?" Emma asked stopping folding to talk to Jay.

He shrugged, "It was fine. I thought about this morning and everything I said."

She looked up at his with sad eyes, and he continued, "I just want to say I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I didn't mean to, I just saw it, and I reacted."

She moved closer to him on the bed, and straddled him, "It's okay. I understand it. I'm sorry I made you think that."

He shook his head, "No Em, you didn't make me think that. I did that all on my own. You did nothing wrong."

She shrugged, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close, "I love you Emma."

She sighed, "I love you too Jay. I think we're going to be just fine."

He smirked, and pressed his lips gently to hers, "I know we can make it through."


End file.
